<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond the Wall of Thorns by SweetMissCheshire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986514">Beyond the Wall of Thorns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMissCheshire/pseuds/SweetMissCheshire'>SweetMissCheshire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gonna be adding more music genre tribes, Kidnapping, Probably the other Bounty hunter trolls, The ocs will have important roles, and research into music genres, body dysphoria in a way, body transformation, but really canon character centric, mentally and emotionally, mentions of past death, nothing too graphic just fight scenes, so updates may be sporadic due to work, some other minor trolls, some possible violence, someone is gonna have major changes, switching pov's, well "minor", which is gonna effect them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMissCheshire/pseuds/SweetMissCheshire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy looked over to Branch who was staring off into the distant open ended field.<br/>"Is something wrong"<br/>"Didn't the wall of thorns used to be right over there" Branch gestures his open hand to the field, that Poppy now remembered she had never seen before.</p><p>Upon the destruction of the strings and the peace brought between the tribes after the world tour, a great wall of thorns that kept the trolls from travelling far northeast has disappeared. The close lands that were beyond the once wall seemingly hold no danger, so the trolls think nothing of it as they travel into close areas beyond.</p><p>Unfortunately no one even thought that someone or something could be living beyond that wall, and that those very things would be coming to them. Several attacks, one on each village or nation soon follow, with pop village being the last. The creatures then leave, but leave pop village behind with damage unlike the other genres.</p><p>Now Poppy and others must travel far beyond the once hidden valley, beyond the forests as far north as they must go to find where these creatures live. To learn who they are, and take back what they took.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Broppy, Other pairings yet to be decided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Life is Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As i said in the tags, please forgive me for any sporadic updates, I will do my best to keep this story going. Let me know if i make any errors, both grammar and information wise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been many months following Barb's world tour, and though things were still rocky between some of the genres, things seemed to be finally settling down, save for minor bumps and hiccups along the way. Though this was to be expected, harmony doesn't happen in just a few days, nor will things always be perfect, but for now they were, and Poppy wouldn't trade that for the world. The queen of pop was currently out in a field not too far off from their village, with the field being surprisingly predator free. Branch was definitely caught off guard by this, but wasn't one to complain.<br/>
'It's nice not having your life in danger for once'<br/>
Which Poppy wholeheartedly agreed with. Sure she loved her adventures, but hungry creatures wanting to eat them? Yeah, she could live without that.</p><p>"It's so gorgeous out here!" Poppy exclaimed, doing a little twirl with her arms raised above her head.</p><p>"It really is." Branch agreed. The weather was perfect, being nice and sunny, but with a cool breeze to keep it from getting too hot.</p><p>Branch looked over to see that Poppy had found a field of pufftops, a soft fluffy flower that spread it's seeds with the wind. She then proceeds to flop down in the flowers and roll, sending up sprays of the flower's seeds. Branch chuckled at the sight of his girlfriend having fun and relaxing. It has been hectic these past months, what with repairs and apologies and truces all around, none of which were easy things to cement. Not to say Branch wasn't tired either, he had been helping with repairs, working alongside Poppy in learning about the other tribes and sharing their culture with them. In that time he and Poppy were making friends with the leaders. Prince D met the rest of the Snack Pack through Cooper and he would visit often. Branch got along well with the country trolls, and was learning some music from the classical trolls. HE had taken up to learning the violin, and was actually quite enjoying it. Poppy was learning the harp, and was often vibing with Bliss Marina, Trollex's sister. Trollex got along with everyone, he was just one of those trolls you just had to like.</p><p>Barb was having a harder time, she was doing a lot to make up for what she did and earning her forgiveness in time. She often hung out with Poppy and branch when she visited. Hickory and Dickory were also having to earn their forgiveness, both from Poppy and Mayor dawn, who wasn't exactly pleased having her niece dropped down a mine shaft. The trollings of the genres seemed to get along well, and somehow, though Branch doesn't know how, liked him the best when it came time to be watched while the leaders were in their meetings. Not to say they didn't like when Poppy watched them or some other troll, but for some reason they really liked Branch. They once all fell asleep on top of him after he had read them some stories, effectively trapping him and leaving him vulnerable to poppy's camera. He's not sure where that photo is now. He turned away from Poppy and his thoughts and stared out into the distant field, unsure why this place felt both familiar and unfamiliar.</p><p>Poppy lay in the flowers enjoying their soft nature as she enjoyed the moment. She loved spending these laid back moments with her boyfriend whenever she got them. Poppy sat up looked over to Branch who was staring off into the distant open ended field.<br/>
"Is something wrong"</p><p>"Didn't the Wall of Thorns used to be right over there" Branch gestures his open hand to the field, that Poppy now remembered she had never seen before.</p><p>Or rather, had never seen fully. No troll had, because of the Wall of Thorns. It was a great big thicket like wall of thorns, as the name implies, that seemed to stretch on forever, as no troll could ever find an end. The wall was too sharp to climb, and anything that attempted to fly over it seemed to be pushed back by some invisible force. Digging under was also not an option, as thick roots had weaved their way miles under the thicket, making he wall completely impassable.</p><p>"How is it just gone?" </p><p>Branch's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she wondered that too. Something like that doesn't just up and walk away. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Cooper and Prince D walking up to them.</p><p>"Hey guys what's poppin'?" Cooper called out to them.</p><p>"Oh hey you two, what are you doing out here?" Branch turned to the two princes and asked.</p><p>"The Snack Pack said we could find you out here and we though we'd drop by and say hello." Prince D answered. He then noticed their worried faces. "Is something up?"</p><p>Branch looked over to Cooper and gestured his head behind him at the field. "The Wall of Thorns, it's gone"</p><p>Prince D looked confused, but Cooper looked where Branch had gestured and his eyes went wide as he looked at the field no troll had ever seen before.</p><p>"Oh snap." Cooper exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm sorry but what's the Wall of Thorns?" Prince D questioned the three, looking left out of the loop.</p><p>Poppy stood up and shared a look with Branch, who nodded at her. She walked towards the brothers, Branch following behind her.</p><p>"Let's talk about this in the village, I think every troll needs to hear about this." Prince D seemed to frown at the implications that this was likely a serious matter and only nodded at the two pop trolls. The four of them walked back towards pop village to share the news with everyone they could. As they reached the edge of the forest,  Branch paused and looked behind him.</p><p>"Branch are you coming?" He turned back to see the three waiting for him, Cooper having been the one who called to him.</p><p>"Yeah sorry, thought I saw something. Let's go" It wasn't completely a lie, Branch had looked to see something, though he didn't see anything.</p><p>Because for the briefest of moments, he swears that someone or something was watching them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spreading the Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>okay so this is not really gonna be TBGO compliant save for creek being back in the village<br/>I will try to write him on the story as best i can but i still felt like he should have earned his forgiveness more ya know?<br/>oh yeah, and the apology song never happened, branch is not forced to trust creek cause screw that<br/>sorry to those who like TBGO, but to me a show where they constantly humiliate a character or have them constantly screw up in really cringy ways isn't a fun time to me<br/>i literally cannot watch stuff like that because i put myself in their shoes, and i hate feeling embarrassed<br/>so sorry<br/>anyways enjoy this chapter sorry the first one was so short</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four trolls had long since returned to the village and finally managed to gather up all of who was there.  This included all of pop village, King Quincy and Queen Essence who were visiting with their sons, Hickory and Dickory, Trollex, and Barb. There were also a few rock trolls who were helping repair some of the remaining damage to pop village. The leaders and her father were up on the mushroom platform with her, Branch, and the twin princes.</p><p>"Yo Poptart, what's happened? What's with this meeting?" Barb called out to Poppy.</p><p>"Poppy has something gone wrong?" her father, formerly king, Peppy asked her, a worried expression on his face.</p><p>"No, no, well yes, but... ugh, no one is hurt or anything but something very strange has happened." Poppy tried to reassure father, stumbling over her own words as she didn't want to seem like she was lying.</p><p>A chorus of 'huhs' and 'whats' rang out through the gathering of trolls below her, obviously confused by her answer. A lot of the trolls present seemed worried and put off by how Poppy had answered, which made her frown.</p><p>'Ugh stupid, stupid, why did i answer it like that' Poppy berated herself.</p><p>Branch looked over at her worriedly and then turned to face the crowd. He put his fingers to his lips and whistled sharply to gain everyone's attention. He raised his hands above his head and called out<br/>
"Everyone calm down, Poppy will explain in a minute, but you need to keep your heads, please."</p><p>While it didn't seem to completely pacify them, it did get them to stop and listen. They all looked to Poppy waiting patiently, at least most of them, for her to talk to them. Poppy smiled gratefully at Branch, he was always so good at helping her. She was still new to ruling honestly, and having Branch by her side made it easier. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the gathering of trolls.</p><p>"As most of you you know, to the fields northeast of here is the Wall of Thorns." Poppy started, watching the pop trolls nod before turning her gaze to the rock trolls below, before turning to the leaders next to her. "And for those of you who are unaware it is a large wall of thorny brambles that lies in the fields over there." Poppy gestured to the northeast.</p><p>"This wall stretched for miles in both directions, and was impassable in any way. The roots prevented you from digging under it, there was no way over it, and all the thorns prevented one from forcing their way through it."</p><p>"...okay? Why are you telling us about this wall of thorns thingy then?" one of the rock trolls from below asked.</p><p>"It's gone." Branch simply stated.</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>"HOW"</p><p>"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"</p><p>Branch shook his head, when he noticed Poppy looking worried at everyone panicking. "They would've reacted this way no matter how we told them, it was best just to rip off the bandage quickly."</p><p>Poppy grimaced slightly, but knew he had a point. Barb, who had been standing aside quietly with the other leaders, finally seemed to be fed up.</p><p>"ENOUGH!" she yelled out, silencing all the trolls below. "I'M SURE THEY CAN EXPLAIN THIS BUT YA'LL GOTTA SHUT UP LONG ENOUGH FOR 'EM TO DO IT!"</p><p>"Thanks." Poppy mumbled. Tact may not be Barb's thing but she definitely knew how to get everyone's attention. Poppy continued where Branch had left off "Yes, the wall is gone and we honestly aren't sure how or why."</p><p>Branch inputted his own thoughts into the matter at hand "As confusing as this is, it would probably best to approach this with caution. The field itself just beyond where the bramble was seems to safe, but we don't know anything about the lands beyond it. So please don't just go running into those woods okay? And we should keep the trollings away from those areas until we are absolutely sure there is no danger to be posed."</p><p>All the trolls muttered and nodded their heads. while a lot of the trolls still though Branch to be overly cautious, even they had to agree that this was not a situation to be running into blindly. Any other time they've done that it hasn't ended well.</p><p>"That is unfortunately all we can tell you for now, as we haven't really had the chance to look into this" Poppy addressed the trolls one last time "Please everyone proceed with caution."</p><p>As the trolls below dispersed, Poppy and Branch faced towards the other leaders. Her father had already left with the other trolls, as he didn't need to be here for this explanation. </p><p>Queen Essence stepped forward "Are you sure that is all you know about what happened?"</p><p>"It's not just like it's gone mom," Cooper inserted himself into the discussion, "it's like it was never there. There's not torn up ground or anything."</p><p>"While I don't know what the wall looks like I can agree with Cooper, the field looked like that's all it had ever been. An open, empty field." Prince D added.</p><p>Branch hummed in thought "You don't think that...the destruction of the strings would have anything to do with this?"</p><p>Poppy wanted to argue that 'of course not' but she couldn't. And as she thought on it, it did make some weird form of sense. While there wasn't any sound logic connecting the two incidents, it was the ONLY major change that had happened recently enough. And it wasn't like any of them had been going out to this area right after the tour. Why would they? As far as they knew it was still blocked off like it always had been. Poppy glanced at the other leaders who seemed to be thinking the same things she was.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess it could of," Barb grumbled, looking down and to her side, "But why? and How?" she questioned, looking up at them.</p><p>"That is the question isn't it?" King Quincy finally spoke up "But I doubt we'll be getting any answers today or anytime soon. The best we can do is spread the word about what happened, and as Branch and Poppy said earlier, approach this new area with caution."</p><p>The leaders all seemed to collectively nod before parting ways, returning home or to the places they were spending the night. As Poppy walked down the platform towards her house she felt her stomach sink and a chill grow over with each step. She hadn't felt dread like this since getting locked in that Bergen pot.</p><p>"Poppy are you alright?"</p><p>Poppy jumped, and looked over at Branch. "Y-Yeah I...I'm fine." she stuttered out, realizing how unconvincing that sounded the minute she said it. Even more so at Branch's raised eyebrow. "Look, I'll be fine I'm just a bit worried is all."</p><p>Branch lay his hand gently on her shoulder "We're in this together Poppy, and you've got the Snack Pack and all your new friends too." Poppy smiled and placed her hand on his.</p><p>"Thanks Branch, I needed to hear that."</p><p>Poppy and Branch parted ways, and she paused in her doorway to wave him goodbye as he headed to his bunker. When he was out sight, Poppy entered her pod and leaned against the closed door, sliding down slightly. The frown had returned to her face. That sense of dread from earlier had caught her off guard, and she couldn't help but wonder what kind of disaster might be looming on the horizon. Poppy could only hope that everyone would make it out okay if things went wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lay of the Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's in the forest?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>things are picking up a bit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another three months had passed since the trolls learned of the Wall of Thorns coming down. By now the other tribes had learned what had happened, but didn't really have any input into the situation. They were just as out of the loop as the pop trolls were, so while it was good that everyone was in the loop now, it really gave them absolutely nothing to go on still. At least nobody would be going into this completely blind. Over these three months some trolls have been precautiously patrolling and exploring the forests beyond the fields, and some going even further than that. Branch of course was spearheading these operations, as Poppy had put him charge. A few trolls weren't too happy with that, but reluctantly agreed. If anyone knew anything about wildlife survival it would be Branch.</p><p>There were some trolls who still didn't really get along with Branch, as it seemed they expected his personality to do a complete 180 to be more like all pop trolls when he got his color back. Despite being less grumpy, he didn't change much, which is it should be Poppy noted. Branch getting his happiness back shouldn't change who he is, and she loved him how he was. Besides that practicality of his has constantly save a trolls butt more than once, including those who didn't necessarily like him. Poppy sauntered through the village casually, looking around at the bustling village. Satin and Chenille were off to one side of a clearing with Harper, away from other trolls with sheet spread all around. They had shirts and cloths stretched out against canvases. Buckets of paints and dye were all around them. Apparently they were working on a project all together, to combine Harper's art and the sisters' fashion to make something all new. This involved a lot of dye and paint getting flung and thrown about. Poppy wasn't really sure how it would work out, but knew it would be messy. The others seemed to pick up on that as well and were giving them a wide berth, in order to not get hit by any stray "artistic creativity." Or rather they learned not to when Lily, one of the older trolls who was a nice purple color, walked away from the group yellow and orange instead.</p><p>Poppy felt bad for admitting it but she to giggle a bit at the sight, if it weren't for the bow Lily always wore in her duty pink hair, Poppy would've sworn there was a troll she never met before in the village. Looking around some more she saw Biggie preparing some photo shoots for Mr. Dinkles with guy Diamond. DJ Suki was practicing her music nearby, and all the other trolls were going about their daily life. Singing, dancing, picnics, tea parties, and so on.</p><p>"Hello Queen Poppy"</p><p>Poppy grinned and turned around at the familiar, cheerful voice.</p><p>"Conductor Trollzart!" Poppy skipped towards the cheerful classical troll.</p><p>"Hello my student, I'd thought I'd come and visit and see how you and Branch were coming along in your lessons." Trollzart told her "Where is my other student?"</p><p>Poppy jerked her thumb behind her "He's out with some trolls exploring the new territory."</p><p>"Ah yes, how has that been going, no trouble I hope?"</p><p>"Not yet, save for an unfortunate encounter with a stink weasel"</p><p>Poppy and Trollzart look up to see Branch walking to them, followed by some of the other trolls. One troll in particular seemed to be hanging way back away from everyone.</p><p>"Stink weasel?" Trollzart questioned, looking confused.</p><p>"Yeah don't go near Oakson right now" Branch nodded his head slightly back at the troll who was staying away from everyone. "Believe me you will never forget a stink weasel scent."</p><p>"Oh dear."</p><p>Poppy crinkled her nose, fully aware of how bad stink weasel spray was. Poppy looked over to the gardening shop belonging to Maple, the fall colored female troll. "HEY MAPLE?"<br/>
The troll looked up and Poppy gestured towards Oakson "Stink weasel."</p><p>Maple frowned and shook her head, then gestured for Oakson to follow her. Maple had a concoction she made that was pretty good for getting the spray off a troll, though it still took at least a week to really get rid of the scent. Any clothes that were sprayed were pretty much finished too.</p><p>"Hello Conductor Trollzart" Branch greeted. He then turned his head to Poppy "Nothing to report this time either."</p><p>Poppy nodded "Good, better nothing than something."</p><p>Trollzart looked between the two of them, not fully understanding. "Ah...?"</p><p>"Ah, sorry, we just mean that we haven't seen much out in those woods, save for mostly harmless wildlife. The kind that won't hurt you unless you provoke it, which is a nice change of pace from all the predators." Branch explained.</p><p>"Ah, I see. well since it seems you're done with your duties, perhaps you two would like to show me your progress?"</p><p>"Of course" "Sure" the trolls replied at the same time.</p><p>Poppy did greatly enjoy playing the harp, and while she didn't like classical as much as Branch did, she still enjoyed it. Though, arguably, Branch was a lot better than she was. And Poppy would not be ashamed to admit she enjoyed hearing Branch play. He had gotten very good and she found it very relaxing to listen to him play some pieces. She really loved these practices she got with him, trying different kinds of music and just spending these little moments with him. It were some of the better points of her day.</p><p>"Beautiful" Trollzart exclaimed "You two have progressed wonderfully."</p><p>"Thank you" Poppy hummed.</p><p>The three trolls put away their instruments and walked back out into the main area of the village. The sun was starting to set, but it was still light out. Branch glanced up at the sky "I think I'm going to run another night patrol tonight, if we don't find anything then at least the close forest should be safe. I want to be able to explore the further land, but that could be anywhere from weeks to months of travelling." He muttered that last part to himself, but Poppy and Trollzart heard him.</p><p>"I really don't want you going out that far, we don't know what's out there" Poppy told him worriedly.</p><p>"I know, but we'll have to eventually, so we can be prepared for anything. We really don't need to be caught off guard."</p><p>"I understand, I really do, just, please be careful."</p><p>"I'll be fine, and I'll keep everyone safe" Branch promised to her, before turning and walking away to meet with the night patrol, and to gather his lanterns and supplies he would need.</p><p>"You seem uncharacteristically worried dear"</p><p>Poppy turned to Trollzart "I just, I've been getting bad feelings whenever I look out beyond those woods. I know it would be best for us to know what's out there, but I'm scared for everyone , for Branch. I don't want them going to possible meet whatever could be out there head on!"</p><p>"Being concerned for the safety of your loved ones is very understandable, and to be expected." Trollzart told her "I am not saying that you should not worry, but have some faith that they will be careful. I may not know branch as well as you do, but he seems rather resourceful, and not the type to throw himself head first into danger."</p><p>Poppy sighed through her nose, before giving Trollzart a weak smile "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'll just have to trust everything will be alright."</p><p>Poppy said what he wanted to hear, but she honestly couldn't bring herself to believe it. That sinking, sickly feeling was pitting in her stomach, keeping her on edge. She could only pray this was just her worrying over nothing. </p><p>Branch and his group, including Guy Diamond, Biggie, and a few others this time, had split into pairings of twos or threes and spread out. Though these woods had posed no threat so far, there was something about being in these woods at night that put him at unease. IT seemed to be mutual amongst his group.</p><p>"This place is really creepy at night." Guy Diamond muttered.</p><p>branch gave a grunt in agreement, but kept quiet other than that. The last thing they needed to be do was be extra loud and attract something that could see in the dark, when they obviously couldn't. They had been put here for hours now and it was time to wrap this up. "Well it seems there isn't anything of note to be had, so lets head home."</p><p>"Oh thank goodness" Guy breathed out. He wasn't really scared of the dark, but for some reason something tonight was setting his hair on end. Though Branch didn't say it, he could see he felt the same unease that Guy did. The two trolls turned around and began walking back to the meeting point to make sure everyone was present when they heard rustling behind them. Guy nearly screamed but managed to slap his hands over his mouth and drown the scream in his throat, so all that came out was a strangled choke. Branch, being the graver of the two, whirled around and got in a fighting stance, shining his lantern out towards the noise. Moving the lantern around Branch stopped on a moving bush. Guy hid behind Branch as the rustling got more sporadic and something gray and furry leaped out of the bush.</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHHH" Guy screamed shrilly, making branch jolt slightly. Guy peeked out from behind Branch to see...</p><p>A ringtailed bandit. The small furry creature had seemingly also been startled by Guy's scream, as it was leaned away from them in a frozen stance. Eventually though it eased up and sniffed at them, before turning and waddling away.</p><p>"...ah, he he" Guy laughed awkwardly, realizing he got scared by a creature that didn't even come to his knees. Branch was facing Guy with a raised brow. "Please don't tell anyone about that."</p><p>branch shook his head "All of our nerves are a bit fried right now, it's fine" Branch said assuredly. Guy sighed in relief. "Though you will have to come up with an excuse for everyone else, pretty sure they heard that." Branch chuckled. Guy groaned in embarrassment and trudged behind them.</p><p>Perhaps had they not been focused on the moment that just happened, one in bemusement that other in self-consciousness, they would have realized there were still sounds. They would have looked further to the left and noticed eyes watching them, unlike any of the creatures in the forest. The eyes then slunk off silently away from the trolls into the night.</p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>Screaming could be heard throughout Volcano Rock City, as trolls were running around or fighting. Fast moving shapes could be seen lashing out at trolls and then retreating. Trolls were being thrown and knocked over by whatever was attacking them, but almost as soon as they were pinned than did the creatures jump away and go after some others. The things were breaking into houses and chasing trolls out onto the streets. The trolls that were fighting weren't having much luck, as their speed was nothing compared to whatever they were fighting. They couldn't land a hit before being tossed away. Somehow these things had managed to knock out their power, leaving them in almost total darkness. These things apparently had no trouble seeing in the dark, unlike the rock trolls who were struggling to not hit each other instead.</p><p>Barb growled as she tried to help her trolls fight off these creatures, swinging a pipe at them. If she couldn't hit them up close maybe keeping them at a distance would give her a better advantage. Riff and Carol were fighting by her side, but it was a losing fight. even being able to keep the at a distance, they wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. point in case when Barb heard Carol cry out as she got pinned, and Riff got thrown past her.</p><p>"GAH. DAMN IT! THAT'S IT!" Barb lost herself in such a rage seeing her friends get thrown, that she charged blindly at the one in front of her before getting slammed from the slide and found herself stuck under one of these creatures. It ground her face into the ground and she could feel its breath on her neck as it smelled her. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Barb attempted to elbow the creature only for it to leap back away from her. Barb jumped to her feet and whirled around to face it. Whatever it was, it was close to troll size though a bit bigger. It was hunched over on all fours, with it's back legs being haunched, and Barb could make out sharp teeth being bared at her, The ears were pointed upwards, and a tail lashed behind it. She couldn't see them, but she these things had claws from feeling them dig into her side. The creature suddenly stood up on its back, definitely a bit bigger than her now and screamed out a horrible sound.</p><p>"GHHH" Barb grunted covering her ears, having not been ready for that sudden and loud noise. Barb looked up to see all the creatures running away towards the exit to her city. Seeing red she charged at the one that had called out to them. "Oh hell no! You do not get to attack my home and just leave."</p><p>The creatures side stepped her before swinging it's front limb at her, and she felt claws rake across her side as the wind was knocked out of her. She hit the ground several feet away with a solid whud, and lay there coughing. Everything was spinning and before she blacked out she saw the creatures run off, leaving her city in ruin.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>Creatures ran swiftly on all fours as they tried to reach some form of high ground. Upon reaching the top of a cliff, they could see a UFO floating lazily across the sky. The largest of them turned to the rest of its group before pointing out at the UFO. They all climbed higher up the cliffs, towards where the UFOS were getting ready to land.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how do you write Trollzart's accent?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What the Funk is Going on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a lot of my updates will likely fall on Tuesdays and Wednesdays as those are my days off and I work the night shift<br/>apologies</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cooper ran as fast as his legs could carry him as Funk City seemed to fall apart around him. A lot of funk trolls were running around, doing everything they could to keep the trollings and eggs safe from their mystery assailants. They were fast moving and hard to see, and were taking funk trolls down left and right. Earlier when the UFO had landed so some repairs could be done, and the trolls could get off the ship for a while, those creatures had attacked. They had somehow managed to slip in the ship without anyone noticing and the only reason the funk trolls even knew they had been invaded was because of the alarms going off. The funk trolls that were outside of the ship had tried to make their way back on only to be barred from entering by these odd beasts. Some of them stayed and blocked the entrance while others sprung and attacked the trolls that were off the ship. Everyone had panicked and scattered, doing their best to defend themselves without their equipment. Unfortunately, these wild thing had them beat on speed and strength and quickly won. Though they didn't seem to interested in them, as they simply inspected the funk trolls and then backed off. Cooper came out of his hiding spot a bit, where he was protecting a trolling.</p><p>Though the odd thing was, that even though they were winning, they left as quickly as they came, all of them heading.... into the ship.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>"You stay here" Cooper told the little trolling before he ran out from his hiding spot and into the ship. So now here he was running through the nearly dark city desperately trying to help any funk troll he could while getting to his family. He had to get to them, he couldn't lose them again. He just got his family back, his heritage back, his culture, and he'd be damned if he was going to lose it to whatever these were. Cooper continued to run when suddenly the city went completely dark. They just cut the rest of the  power. Cooper pushed himself to go faster doing his best to not crash into anyone or anything and also not trip over his own feet.</p><p>"Come on bring it!"</p><p>Cooper startled as he heard Prince D's voice, and stopped. He listened carefully and could hear the sounds of a scuffle and followed the sound. Upon arriving, Cooper saw that hos brother had utilized some glow sticks to give some light to the area, though it honestly wasn't much. Cooper could see shapes vaguely moving through the darkness, and only when they went near the glow stick could he see them a little better but again he still had no idea what they looked like. All he had ever seen of them was vague shapes in the darkness, which was probably one of the reasons why they cut the power. Not just to render them without their technological defenses, but to keep themselves hidden from sight. They also seemed to have the higher ground in being able to see in the dark.</p><p>Cooper shook his head to get out of his thoughts and charged forward to his sibling. He ducked under one of the things hearing it leap at him from behind when its claws scraped on the floor.</p><p>"What is even happening?" Cooper frantically asked as he now stood side by side with Prince D.</p><p>"I have no idea!" Prince D responded "These things already took down mom and dad." He ducked under one of them that had jumped, and then quickly raised his head up to headbutt one in the stomach.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Cooper shouted, dodging to the side and tripping one of the creatures that had leapt forward. "Oh that is it! These things are going down!"</p><p>Prince D gave a nod, his face serious greatly contrasting his usual relaxed expression. while he appreciated Cooper's enthusiasm, he knew they were outnumbered and outmatched. They were going to lose this fight. Prince D fought side by side with his brother, mainly consisting of dodging and doing their best to counterattack. But like Prince D acknowledged earlier, they were way outclassed and at some really bad disadvantages. He side stepped one of them only to get winded when another leapt at him from his blind spot and nailed him to the ground.</p><p>"BRO-GAH" he heard Cooper get cut off as one the things took advantage of him being distracted to take him down as well. </p><p>"GET OFF HIM!" Prince D struggled to get out from under the one that had him pinned, but whatever they were, they were strong. He winced as he could feel its breath on his neck before it sniffed at him, glancing over at Cooper, who was dimly illuminated by the glow sticks, he could see he was likely in a similar predicament.</p><p>"No not them, not these ones"</p><p>"Right smell, but not their smell"</p><p>"So there is at least one here somewhere"</p><p>Prince D froze at hearing them speak, he honestly thought they were some kind of wild animal. But this changed everything. If they were capable of speech, did that mean there was some kind of creature that were as smart as trolls? I mean there was the bergens, and the cloud people, but they certainly weren't either of those.</p><p>'Wait, 'one here somewhere?' What does that-'</p><p>Prince D didn't even get to finish that thought as he heard a screeching roar call out from far away, and one of the ones in here responded similarly. He felt a hard smack against the back of his head, which slammed his face hard into the floor, his vision swimming from the impact. HE weakly glanced over to cooper to see his brother wasn't moving. He could hear them leaving but all he could think to do was call out to Cooper. "C-Coop-"</p><p>Everything went black.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>At Pop village Poppy was getting ready for bed. So far the patrols had been uneventful, so she had relaxed a bit, but that knot in her stomach didn't let up any. Frowning she shook her head. Worrying about it now wouldn't do her nay good. She needed to get some sleep, as she wouldn't be any help if she was sleep deprived. She crawled under the covers and lay staring at her ceiling, her thoughts racing through her mind.</p><p>'Branch always told me I should never ignore a gut instinct, but I know I can't just act out on it! But if I don't and trolls get hurt it'll be my fault, and what if something is there and it goes after other tribes?! And-'</p><p>Poppy smacked her hands against her hand to break away from the intrusive thoughts, before rolling over and doing her best to sleep.</p><p>'Why am I so scared?'</p><p>Branch walked around Pop village having returned from his patrol. Normally he'd be heading for bed, but apparently some little trollings had decided bedtime was "cruel and unfair" and had run off and hidden themselves some where in the village. So now here he is looking for the three trollings that hadn't been found yet. He paused as heard stifled giggling, and looked over where he noticed a bush moving slightly. Walking over to it, he parted the bush to find two of the renegade trollings.</p><p>"AWWWWW" the trollings cried out pitifully at being caught.</p><p>"Sorry you two but it's time for little ones to go to bed." He picked the two young ones up and walked over to their mother and handed them to her.</p><p>"Thank you Branch."</p><p>"It's no problem, but now I gotta go find the last one"</p><p>The female troll headed to her pod and Branch continued to look for the remaining kid. He headed towards an edge of the village he hadn't checked yet and was in the process of poking around when he heard someone call out to him.</p><p>"I FOUND HIM BRANCH! THAT'S ALL OF THEM!"</p><p>Branch sighed and got up from his crouch position, finally getting ready to go home.</p><p>A sudden ringing made him jump, as he realized his data pad he used to keep in touch with trolls from other tribes, and some friends within the village when they were separated, was going off.</p><p>Or at least he was.</p><p>'Who could be calling at this hour' Branch took his data pad out of his pocket. The ID displayed on the screen read Trollex.</p><p>Branch furrowed his brow and hit the accept button. "Trollex what's_"</p><p>"BRANCH!"</p><p>Branch startled at Trollex's frantic scream. He saw the techno troll on the screen looking absolutely terrified constantly glancing behind him at the closed door. It was dark where he was, the data pad barely illuminating his face and part of the room he had holed himself up in. From what Branch could see it appeared Trollex was hidng under a desk. from who or what Branch had no idea, but this couldn't be good.</p><p>"BRANCH YOU GOTTA HELP US! THESE THINGS INVADED OUR REEF, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"</p><p>"Wait, WHAT?!"</p><p>"Please get help! I don't know how long we can hold out." Trollex winced as the door banged loudly. "Hurry! Get anyone! seriously these things are wicked, they've taken us down with no effort, and they cut all our power."</p><p>"I'll go get Poppy, and I can see if any of the bounty hunters are near you-"</p><p>Branch was cut off as the door suddenly slammed open, startling both of the trolls and making Trollex drop his data pad. Branch couldn't see Trollex's face anymore but could see the underside of the desk he was hiding under and part of one of his arms.</p><p>"Wait no, no no no, AHHHHHHHHH." Blue arms flailed and dug into the carpet in front of the pad, before effortlessly being dragged away, nails digging into the carpet in a fruitless attempt to save themselves. A clawed hand was seen next as it it covered the camera on the data pad and shut it off.</p><p>"TROLLEX!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fruitless Efforts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so i really will be updating mainly on Tuesdays and Wednesdays now, as we've got this stupid new policy at work and i come home way too tired to do anything really</p><p>also i need a better typing position, i'm destroying my own back doing this hunched over thing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy should be tired to be perfectly honest, she was running on about only three hours of sleep after all. But she was fully wired and awake when she heard what happened. Branch had burst into her pod late last night scaring the living daylights out of her.</p><p>"POPPY!"</p><p>"SWEET MOTHER OF GLITTER!" Poppy jolted upwards screaming, before falling over the side of her bed to floor, tangled up in her sheets still. Poppy flailed her arms and legs while wrestling with her blankets for a bit, before finally managing to get loose. She immediately jumped to her feet, and slammed her hands palm down on to her bed with a soft 'paff' sound.</p><p>"BRANCH WHAT THE HECK?!" Poppy whisper screeched, unlike her boyfriend she had no intention of waking up the neighborhood. She glared at him with her lower lip pursed out, more than a little irritated at the rather rude, and what she thought was an unnecessary, awakening. "WHY WOULD YOU WAKE ME LIKE THAT?! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME AT ALL, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID I NEEDED TO SLEEP!"</p><p>Poppy pointed out, as earlier that night Branch had basically forced her to bed, under the threat that if she didn't do it willingly, he would sic Smidge on her. Which, wow, rude, overkill much? Poppy had gone to bed somewhat reluctantly, as despite being tired, she just couldn't bring herself to sleep when she was so worried. But she knew Smidge would tie her to the bed so to bed she went. And now here she was, wide awake, due to the heart attack Branch just gave her.</p><p>"Sorry but this is urgent" Branch frantically told her "It's Trollex."</p><p>At that name Poppy froze, realizing just how frightened Branch looked. Now here she was, wide awake, listening to what Branch told her. Her father was present, as well as the Snack Pack. Branch was talking on his data pad to some of the bounty hunters, specifically Chaz and The K-Pop trolls, who were close to Techno Reef. Her boyfriend was briefing them on the situation as best he could.</p><p>"Trollex and the techno trolls really need help, we'll join you as soon as we can, but were farther away than you guys are." Branch told the bounty hunters.</p><p>"You got it, we'll meet you there later." Wani of the K-Pop trolls answered him.</p><p>Branch nodded "Good luck all of you, and be careful."</p><p>"We'll see you all soon." Chaz's voice floated out of the data pad, before the screen went dark.</p><p>Branch turned around and walked to where Poppy, Peppy, and the Snack Pack were waiting. "So as I'm sure Poppy told you, Trollex and the techno trolls are in trouble. But more specifically something has attacked Techno Reef."</p><p>"What? Who?" Satin and Chenille asked at the same time. The twins exchanging concerned glances with each other.</p><p>"I'm not really sure, I couldn't see what it was when King Trollex called me" Branch explained "And it seemed he wasn't sure either. From what he told me these things knocked out the power, probably to stay hidden. And leave them defenseless."</p><p>Biggie hugged Mr. Dinkles closely to him, obviously distressed.</p><p>"Well then what the heck are we waiting for lets get going!" DJ Suki jumped up from where she was sitting.</p><p>"YEAH!"</p><p>"LETS GO!"</p><p>COME ON!"</p><p>The Snack Pack and Branch grabbed their bags and began heading out the door. Poppy made to follow them when her father Peppy grabbed her arm gently. Poppy stopped and looked over to him in confused curiosity.</p><p>"You need to stay here"</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"Poppy please, you have responsibilities as queen" Peppy tried to reason with her.</p><p>"YOU'RE RIGHT I DO, ONE OF WHICH IS HELPING THE OTHER GENRES!" Poppy argued back, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.</p><p>"YOU HAVE RESPONSIBILITIES TO YOUR VILLAGE! TO YOUR TROLLS!"</p><p>"DAD! ARE YOU SAYING THE OTHER TROLLS DON'T MATTER?!"</p><p>Poppy flinched as she realized that was the wrong thing to say when her father got an uncharacteristically angry look to his face. "DON'T YOU DARE, YOU KNOW I DON'T THINK THAT!"</p><p>"Sorry" Poppy mumbled under her breath, looking away. She then turned back to her dad, on the verge of frustrated tears "But why won't you let me go?!"</p><p>"What if whatever has attacked the others comes here?"</p><p>Poppy froze.</p><p>"We need you here if that happens, WHEN it likely happens." Peppy told her more gently this time.</p><p>Poppy rubbed her arms and looked to the ground. She wanted to argue so badly, she wanted to go with her friends and Branch, she wanted to help the other tribes. But her dad was right.</p><p>She sighed "Alright, I'll stay."</p><p>Poppy walked out of the pod to go tell the group she would be staying and hwy, and though they seemed to hate the idea as much as her, they understood why she was doing it. Poppy and the group parted ways, wishing each other the best of luck in their endeavors. The group boarded the Dragonflyer, as it was their fastest vehicle. Poppy got to a high vantage point and waved her friends and boyfriend off. She continued to do so until she could no longer see them on the horizon.</p><p>"Please let everyone be okay" Poppy whimpered "And please come back to me." The young pop queen then turned around and headed in her pod in an attempt to get some rest before tomorrow.</p><p>And whatever it may bring.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>The Dragonflyer flew full speed towards Techno Reef, trying to get there as quickly as possible, but even this machine could only go so fast. And with Techno Reef being at least a two day trek away by hot air balloon, this machine wouldn't reach the shores till some time the next day. The best they could hope for was morning, but Branch highly doubted they would be so lucky.</p><p>None of the trolls present were happy about having to leave Poppy behind, least of all Branch himself, but he understood. He may not always agree with Peppy's decisions, but he knew it really was best that the leader of Pop Village was there to protect them if they were attacked next. Branch frowned at that thought. He knew there was a really good chance they would eventually be attacked, and he hoped to be back before that happened. Branch continued to fly the Dragonflyer towards the shore, with it being surprisingly quiet. Though he supposed there really wasn't much to say in this situation.</p><p>"Do you think the techno trolls will be okay?" Satin spoke up quietly.</p><p>"They'll be better when we get there to help them." Branch answered.</p><p>Biggie hugged himself, having left Mr. Dinkles behind for once for the worm's safety. After Mr. Dinkles couldn't swim, and it probably wasn't a good idea to bring him to where Techno Reef's attackers might still be. "What if they're still there?"</p><p>Branch paused, as he knew there was only one thing they could do. Something the Snack Pack, while not bad at, weren't particularly good at either. "Fight."</p><p>He could hear mumbling behind him, he knew they were nervous. He couldn't blame them. These trolls weren't warriors. They probably wouldn't last long in a fight against something they had taken down the techno trolls so easily, But they had to try. They had to help their friends. And they knew that, though it didn't ease the fear.</p><p>"And if they're gone when we get there?" Guy Diamond spoke up.</p><p>"Then we focus on helping the techno trolls and King Trollex" Branch replied "They're most likely injured from this, bot to mention the damage that's likely been done to their home."</p><p>Silence seemed to envelope everyone once again, as no one was in the mood to make small talk. It just didn't seem appropriate. So they flew in silence for hours, with the Snack Pack catching up on sleep. Branch himself was tired, but he wouldn't let anyone else take the controls. Part of it was he was really the only one who knew how to fly this thing. Without crashing anyway. And the other reason was he was just too stubborn. He decided the Snack Pack needed their sleep more than him. HE's gone longer than this without sleep, but knows that they really haven't. He knows how to stay awake on little to no sleep, but the others would likely be dead on their feet if they tried what he was doing.</p><p>The sun was well into the sky, meaning it was about maybe between 9:00 and 10:00 in the morning, when Branch saw techno shores. "Everyone wake up we're here."</p><p>He could hear them groan and mumble behind them as they stretched and rubbed sleep out of their eyes. He landed the Dragonflyer near the shore line and everyone got off quickly. grabbing their supplies. Branch was the last one off, closing up the flying vehicle behind them. He headed towards techno shore when he saw a few of the K-Pop trolls off to the side on the shore....not moving.</p><p>"SHIT!" Branch changed his direction and ran to where they were lying, and he could hear the Snack Pack were right behind him. Upon reaching the K-Pop trolls he dropped down next them and began checking them over. They had bruises and some bad looking scratch marks, but other than it seemed to be merely unconscious. though branch was relieved they were still alive he knew they needed to try and wake them up.  He lifted the K-Pop troll called Ari into his lap, and noted that the one DJ Suki was now helping is Kim-Petit. Ari groaned as she began to come to, her eyelids fluttering. When she finally opened her eyes they were completely unfocused, as she rolled he head around a bit. Blinking rapidly, sh managed to bring her hands up to her head and clutch at her hair, before they fell limply back down. Branch glanced at the ground the trolls were laying on and noticed odd marks in the sand. They looked like paw prints, but didn't match any creatures Branch knew about that had feet that small. Though they were still bigger than any footprints any of the trolls present could leave behind.</p><p>"uhh, what- where?" Ari groaned out hoarsely before she began coughing.</p><p>Branch brought the bottle of water that he had pulled out of his bag to her lips, pouring it slowly so she wouldn't choke. Ari drank it greedily, and manged to sit up a bit more with Branch's help. Glancing over he could Kim-Petit had also awakened and was now sitting up as well.</p><p>"Branch? What-?" Ari looked at him confused, and still dazed before jumped to her feet "Shit the others! we gotta-" Ari tumbled having stood up too fast, and landed on her hands and knees.</p><p>"Woah careful, you just woke up from being knocked out" Satin told her.</p><p>"I don't care!" Ari spat back, though not maliciously "Those things came out of the water on some kind of submarine, and we tried to stay hidden but they found us. Please I've got to make sure the others are okay."</p><p>"Shit we didn't even make it to Techno Reef! We have no idea how bad it is down there." Kim-Petit finally spoke, standing on wobbly legs.</p><p>The two K-Pop trolls took off further down shore, with Branch and the others hot on their heels to keep up with them. Further down the shore they found the rest of the K-Pop gang and Chaz, who appeared to be waking up. They ran over to them and began getting out their supplies to help treat their wounds. after getting them wrapped up and putting Chaz in a splint, as one of his legs seemed to be broken. There were more pf those paw prints on the ground, and Branch had to assume it had come from the attackers. But if they rode in a submarine they couldn't have been wild animals. But no toll had paws. So what were they then?<br/>With everyone patched up they all headed to the pair of submarines that were in the waters, which were surprisingly untouched. Branch could only assume whatever had attacked the techno trolls assumed there would be no help coming from above. Or that they didn't see the subs. Either way it was a blessing and Branch was going to look a gift bug in the mouth.  The groups separated into the subs, leaving it a bit cramped. The submarines dived underwater as they headed towards the reef where they lived.</p><p>A lot of the reef actually seemed to be untouched. There was some damage yes, but the worst damage seemed to be to their power supply, as the reef was completely dark. The two groups landed in on of the bubbles, and Branch immediately got out and headed towards where the back up power was. He had to get the power back on or they wouldn't be able to see anything. He grabbed his flashlight and turned it on as he headed into the breaker room.</p><p>It was utterly trashed. Wires had been cut, boxes ripped off the wall, and fuses smashed. But luckily the back up had been unscathed, as it was well hidden to prevent it from destroyed in a situation just like this. Opening the box, Branch flipped the necessary switches in order to turn the power back on. Branch could hear a humming noise as the power kicked back on, finally shedding some light on this place.</p><p>"BRANCH, YOU NEED TO GET OUT HERE NOW!"</p><p>Branch turned around and sprinted back out to where he heard Biggie call out. Upon reaching outside he skidded to a halt and froze. There were techno trolls lying everywhere, though some seemed to be waking up. Others peeked from their hiding spots, before coming out upon realizing it was them.</p><p>"What happened here?" Chaz spoke out, floating above the ground given he couldn't walk at the moment.</p><p>"Holy crap, you guys made it here!"</p><p>Everyone turned to see Bliss Marina float towards them as fast as she could. "I'm so glad you're here, a lot of trolls are hurt and I can't find my brother!"</p><p>Branch looked over to the Snack Pack "You guys should help with medical stuff, I'm gonna help Bliss look for King Trollex"</p><p>"Got it"</p><p>"No problem"</p><p>Chaz floated over to the pop trolls "I'll help as well, I won't be much help in searching with my leg like this."</p><p>The K-Pop trolls walked over to where Branch and Bliss Marina were. "Guess we're helping you then" Gomdori said. "Alright girls split up, help whoever needs it and look for King Tollex."</p><p>All of the trolls headed off in different directions, looking out for injured or trapped techno trolls  and Trollex. Branch and Bliss Marina headed off in the same general direction, splitting off when they reached a group of buildings. Bliss headed into one and Branch another, nearly tripping when he entered as there were items and furniture knocked all over the floor. Branch was climbing over things and working his way through the house when he  reached the hallway. Deciding to start at one end and work his way to the other, he headed left. Nearing the end of the hall, Branch heard groaning reach his ears, coming from a door way he could just vaguely make out, given that the back up power only did do much. Branch quickly walked towards the room to see that the door had been busted own. He winced at seeing the deep claw marks that covered it. Glancing up into the room, he nearly choked at seeing Trollex laying in the middle of the floor.</p><p>"TROLLEX!" branch ran over to the king and dropped down next to him. He  gently rolled him over and saw he had some deep gashes in his tail and side, likely where his clawed assailants had grabbed him. Branch quickly grabbed antibiotic ointment and bandages out of his bag and began treating Trollex's wounds and wrapping them. Trollex groaned at the treatment, and began to wake up more.</p><p>"ugh-gh" Trollex opened his eyes "Branch?"</p><p>"OH MY GOSH, BRO!" Bliss had entered the room, coming to see why it was taking Branch so long to check this house.</p><p>"You alright sis?"</p><p>"ME?! Look at you!" Bliss hovered frantically around her brother.</p><p>Branch stood, lifting Trollex up to rest on his shoulder, Bliss Marina went to Trollex's other side and did the same. The two walked him slowly out of the house as to not aggravate his wounds anymore than they already were. Branch and Bliss managed to get the techno troll king back to the others when Branch's data pad rang. He handed Trollex off to Biggie so he could answer it.</p><p>"OH MY GOSH BRANCH!" Poppy's voice was frantic.</p><p>"what is it, are you under attack?!"</p><p>"No, but we've got a huge problem" Poppy answered "whatever thos things are haven't just attacked the reef. Both Volcan Rock City and Vibe city have also been attacked!"</p><p>"Shit! Are they okay?"</p><p>"No one has been too badly hurt, but their power is still out. But it's really weird how the leaders described the attack."</p><p>"weird how?"</p><p>Poppy shook her head "This needs to be discussed in person with all of the leaders. As soon as you can."</p><p>"It'll be a while, we've got a lot of hurt trolls" bliss said over branch's shoulder, having also left Trollex with Biggie, who could easily carry the king on his own.</p><p>"It's the same for them, there's a lot of trolls that need medical attention, and the funk trolls can't even go anywhere till their fix their UFO."</p><p>"Are Cooper and Darrel okay?"</p><p>"Mostly, they got hit hard, but they'll recover."</p><p>"The bounty hunters never made it to the reef, the attackers met them on shore and did the same to them."</p><p>Poppy's frown deepened. "We've got to stop this Branch."</p><p>"I know, and we will. I'll see you soon okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, okay. Love you."</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>Branch put the data pad away and glanced over at the Snack Pack and bounty hunters who had obviously overheard their conversation based on the worried looks on their faces.</p><p>"Well you heard that I'm assuming. We need to do this quickly, the longer we take, the greater the risk that the other nations will get attacked.</p><p>All the trolls nodded and quickly went about treating the techno trolls or saving them from where they were stuck. Things were getting really bad, they had no time to waste if they didn't want to be caught off guard again.</p><p>So why did it feel like a fruitless effort?</p><p>----------------------</p><p>The beasts ran along the ground towards a little town that seemed to be out on its own out here. They carefully watched the trolls that wandered out and about here, being mindful of their hooves. Two trolls stood out differently, both having shocking red hair and one being very short. Unlike the other trolls, these two only had two legs. The biggest of them walked to the front and pointed at the town. The yelling started as they ran into sight and began grabbing the trolls that lived there. this would be a hard one to finish off. The other group had already headed off to the mountains to do their job. They had to find them. Or at least find the one they knew was here.</p><p>They would find them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oops i forgot to give smidge lines<br/>i swear she is there with the rest of the Snack Pack!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Something Wicked Pop's Way Comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a meeting with the genres goes horrible wrong</p><p>also warning for Barb's potty mouth</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy paced up and down the branch outside of her pod. She had gotten off the call with Branch five hours ago, and the leaders of rock and funk seven hours ago. She knew that there was a lot of damage and injuries to contend with, but the amount of time it was taking was still making her nervous. So many of the genres had been attacked, even some of the sub genres. And whatever it was that was doing it was good at fighting apparently. Poppy gripped her hands together over her stomach, that sinking feeling from before returning ten fold. It had only been getting worst, right before each attack.</p><p>'Does this mean the other genres are in danger right now?' Poppy mulled it over 'I mean we warned them, so they should be prepared, but with the way these creatures are I'm really starting to doubt that.'</p><p>Poppy looked up at the sound of the rumble of engines approaching her village. A couple of angler buses rolled into Pop Village, and rock trolls walked or limped out of them when the vehicles had stopped. A humming noise came from above her, and glancing up, she saw the funk trolls' UFO float into a clearing in the middle of her village and land. The funk trolls trudged out, a lot of them slowly. It was clear to Poppy that many of these trolls were still injured, and could only just walk. With how few came out, she wondered how many rock trolls were left in Volcano Rock City, or funk trolls on the UFO, too bedridden to move. Poppy hopped down from her branch, using her hair to swing from limb to limb until her feet were on the ground.</p><p>"Poprocks" A hoarse voice called to her.</p><p>Poppy looked up to see Barb limping her way towards her, and ran to meet her halfway. Upon reaching the queen of rock, she saw bandages peeking out from underneath her white top, wrapped tightly around her, slightly tinted pink on her left side from where she had been obviously been bleeding.</p><p>"Oh my gosh Barb what happened?"</p><p>"One of those damn fuckers gashed me in the side. My home is still under repairs, but we've at least gotten the power back on." Barb grouched out, wincing as her sudden movements aggravated her wound.</p><p>"We're in a similar situation."</p><p>The two queens turned to see Queen Essence walking up to them, leaning against her husband King Quincy. Her front right leg was wrapped and put in a sling tied around her body, leaving her on three legs. King Quincy sported bad bruising on his face and neck, but other wise seemed unhurt. Poppy glanced around, realizing she didn't see the two princes.</p><p>"How are Cooper and Darnell holding up?" Poppy asked the funk rulers.</p><p>"They're doing much better, but both of them took a rather hard hit to the head" Quincy explained "So the doctor wants them to stay in the medical wing to make sure that neither if them have concussions."</p><p>"Where's your boy toy Popqueak?" Barb asked.</p><p>"Branch should be coming back, hopefully soon, with some of the techno trolls, at least the ones that can travel."</p><p>"Shit, them too?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Come on, we can go over to the meeting hall. Do you need any more medical attention, I can get Dr. Plum and her crew-"</p><p>"We're fine for now, don't you worry about that" Essence told her "But if Branch and your friends are coming back with the techno trolls you might want them on standby for them"</p><p>Poppy gave her an affirmative nod "Got it."</p><p>The leaders made their way over to the meeting hall to rest and wait for the techno trolls to arrive. Upon arriving in the hall, King Quincy helped his wife into a chair, before taking the seat next to her. Barb hobbled over to a seat and slowly sat down, grimacing at the pain that shot through her still very tender side. Poppy took her usual seat, and tapped her fingers together nervously. Her stomach flopped against itself, and Poppy felt so nauseous she thought she might throw up.</p><p>"You're looking a little green dear."</p><p>Poppy startled at Queen Essence's voice. "J-just a tad nervous."</p><p>Barb raised an eyebrow "Tad? You look like you're about to hurl there Poptart."</p><p>"Okay really nervous. I've just got this bad feeling I've had before all this started and it's only gotten worse." Poppy rambled. "Tonight is the worst it's ever been, and I'm afraid something really bad will happen."</p><p>"Then listen to it"</p><p>Poppy looked over at King Quincy in shock.</p><p>"Listen to it, don't ignore it. It will only make it worse if you do. Don't act brashly on it either though." King Quincy calmly explained.</p><p>Whatever response Poppy might have made was interrupted by a rock troll bursting into the room. The troll leaned on his knees, huffing heavily, obviously out of breath. It was clear the troll had ran all the way here, which was impressive and a bit ridiculous. The meeting hall was unfortunately on the very outskirts of the village, up on a really high point on the tree. It had a pathway for those who couldn't fly or climb to get up to it, but it was still quite the trek. They were working on putting an elevator in, they just hadn't gotten around to it yet.</p><p>"What's up dude?" Barb sat up from her leaning position in the chair.</p><p>"I-it's the country and classical trolls"</p><p>"Oh no not another attack" Poppy whimpered.</p><p>"Y-yeah but we don't need to go them man"</p><p>"But, they're under attack-"</p><p>The rock troll cut Poppy off "They've BEEN attacked, and they've come to us" he mumbled.</p><p>The rock troll then shuffled to the side and made room for Delta Dawn, Conductor Trollzart, Hickory, and Dickory to come through. The rock troll then exited the room, and left only the leaders and the two yodeler bounty hunters there. Each of the trolls looked worse for the wear. Conductor Trollzart looked to have the least damage, some bruising, and his clothes torn through by what looked like claw marks. The others weren't so lucky though. Dickory had a nasty bruise across his nose, and it was swollen, implying it had been broken. he was covered in bruise and minor scratch marks. Hickory had three long cuts against his right cheek, which appeared to have healed enough to not need bandages. He had even more scratches on his body, Poppy assumed, though those were covered by dressings. Delta looked the worst, having likely been right in the middle of the fight as long as she could be. She was covered in bandages and bruises, and had a noticeable limp on the leg that sported a very red dressing.</p><p>"Holy shit, you guys too?" Barb grimaced. "What happened to your leg?'</p><p>"One of the little buggers we fought tried to bite a chunk out of it." Delta dawn growled out "Rather dumb putting your face so close to the rear legs of a country troll."</p><p>"Where is King Trollex?" Trollzart floated over to his chair, and sat down.</p><p>"Branch and the Snack Pack, along with Chaz and the K-Pop trolls, are current;y with them treating everyone at Techno Reef."</p><p>"So they got attacked too then, huh?" Dickory grumbled out, leaning against the wall with his brother.</p><p>"Not just them, the other bounty hunters got hit too."</p><p>"Damn." Delta Dawn had made her way to her chair while the others were talking. She crossed her arms across her chest "These things make quick work, I'll give them that."</p><p>"No kidding"</p><p>All the trolls present looked to the doorway to see Bliss Marina and King Trollex, who was being pushed in a wheel chair by Branch. Dr. Plum followed closely behind them with her medical supplies. Trollex had a bandage wrapped around his middle, and more bandages on his tail fin. Branch pushed King Trollex up tot he table, and Bliss Marina took a seat next to her brother. Dr. Plum followed into the room and set down her bags.</p><p>"Alright who needs more treatment?" the doctor questioned. she glanced over to Dickory "Has that been set yet" She asked pointing to his nose.</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"No"</p><p>Dickory glared at his brother, who just rolled his eyes.</p><p>"It has to be done at some point Dickory."</p><p>Dickory looked like he was making to dash out of the room when Mayor Dawn called out. "I will help her chase you down, and tie you up for her to do it."</p><p>Dickory stopped mid-step and went over to the seat Dr. Plum gestured to. The doctor glanced over at Delta's leg and then looked in her bag. "Blast I'm short on calendula. I wanted to put some on your bite wound to prevent infection."</p><p>"What does it look like?" Branch stepped forward and took the bottle DR. Plum showed him. "I should have some of this in my bunker, I'll go get it for you. and see what other medical supplies I've got"</p><p>:Please do, and thank you." Dr. Plum called out to Branch as he walked out of the meeting room.</p><p>Branch used his hair to get himself down the tree faster, as Dr. Plum needed those supplies and soon. Right as his feet touched the bottom he heard something.</p><p>"GAH!"</p><p>Branch winced realizing that Dr. Plum had just reset Dickory's broken nose. Branch walked off in the direction of his bunker, when he heard someone call his name.</p><p>"Branch wait up!"</p><p>Branch turned to see Cooper wobbly, but quickly walking towards him. He sported a large bruise on the side of his head, and one of his side. The funk prince stopped in front of him, stumbling a bit.</p><p>"Whoa, you alright there Cooper?" Branch put his hands out to help balance the troll.</p><p>cooper wobbled for a bit for given a crooked smile "Yeah just a bit of a concussion is all."</p><p>"Wh- what?! Why aren't you resting then!"</p><p>"The doctors said I could go as long as I took it easy. So where you going?"</p><p>"To my bunker to get some medical supplies for Dr. Plum. all the tribes have been attacked now, save for pop."</p><p>"Dang, do you need any help?"</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy, my bunker isn't exactly close?"</p><p>"Please, I don't want to go back to the medical wing yet, and I don't think I should be climbing." Cooper gestures at the tree that holds the meeting room.</p><p>Branch sighed through his nose "Yeah I guess not. alright, but if you need to rest just let me know."</p><p>"You got it."</p><p>The two trolls headed out of town to Branch's bunker, as they got out of sight, moving shadows headed towards Pop Village. The shadows looked up to the alrge one in front, as it pulled out a round object from its pack.</p><p>"There are too many here, we'll have to play this differently."</p><p>They all followed suit, pulling out their own round items, before following the big one into the village.</p><p>Back in the meeting room, the leaders had been discussing what had happened in their attacks.</p><p>"So these things just cut your power, subdued all of you,...and then just left?"</p><p>"Yep, seems that way for everyone" Hickory grumbled out.</p><p>"The things is that these guys are intelligent, they spoke, even if it was just a moment, after all" Prince D inputted.</p><p>"So they're not wild animals then" Barb grumbled.</p><p>The other bounty hunters had joined them, as well as Prince Darnell. When Poppy had asked where Cooper was, Darnell mentioned that Cooper really shouldn't be climbing right now, and that he had last seen him talking to Branch. Which likely meant he was following Branch to his bunker, instead of taking it easy like the doctors ordered. Poppy sighed, and shook her head. That sounded exactly like something Cooper would do, though to be fair both she and Branch could be just as bad sometimes. She was about to continue talking with the other leaders when a loud sound interrupted her.</p><p>"AHHHHHHH"</p><p>BOOOOM</p><p>Poppy jumped up to her feet as did the rest of the leaders. A loud screech rang through the village, followed by more troll screams and explosions.</p><p>"Son of a bitch, they're here!" Barb slammed her palms into the table, and quickly ran to the door.</p><p>She didn't get very far before a large shape blocked the door. The light from the meeting hall illuminated the creature enough that Poppy could see it had fur, paws, and a tail. It's ears were odd, and rounded at the tips, but still somewhat similar to a pop or rock troll's ears. Two yellow eyes stared down the group, before the creature bared its sharp fangs at them.</p><p>"YOU!" Barb growled out, getting ready to fight whatever it was.</p><p>The other leaders and bounty hunters seemed to be right behind her, when the creature reached behind its back, into a bag that Poppy just noticed it had by the barely seen strap of cloth going across its lower stomach. It pulled out two cylinder like canisters, pressing a fingers against them in the same spot with a solid click sound. The canisters were then tossed into the room and the creature jumped back just as the canisters went off. A strange smelling, almost sweet in a way, white smoke released into the room Poppy immediately began coughing as did the other leaders and bounty hunters. Her version swam and she felt dizzy, glancing at the others she could see they weren't fairing much better, some who were right on top of the canisters like Barb were laying on the ground, having passed out. Poppy scrambled for the door, managing to push her way out, and tripped, catching herself on the railing.</p><p>Outside was pure chaos. Pop Village wasn't super techy like some of the other villages, though Banach and Trollex were changing it a bit without losing that charm Pop Village had, but even they had light source. Which were almost all out, leaving Poppy, and likely the other trolls, only able to see vague shapes of more of the creatures that had just attacked them. Glancing behind her, her vision swam again, and when it cleared she could see that no one else had made it out. All the bounty hunters and genre leaders were out cold. Looking back to her village, slowly this time, Poppy could see these creatures taking trolls down individually, or throwing more of those gas canisters around and almost all of them were knocking trolls out. Others were throwing more round containers, which exploded when they made contact with whatever building or power source they hit. The explosions were loud, and made the queen of pop's ears ring. She struggled to stay standing when she heard a thump next to her, glancing over she saw the same creature that had attacked them before. It approached her and seemed to smell at the air around her.</p><p>"No not you, but they are here."</p><p>Poppy's heart skipped a beat at hearing it speak. She honestly didn't expect it. Prince D had told her they could, but nothing about these guys seemed like a species that was capable of speech, everything about them seemed wild.</p><p>'Wait they?' Poppy's thoughts were muddled 'Are they looking for someone?'</p><p>Poppy's grip loosened around the railing too much and she slipped to the deck of the meeting hall, hitting her head on the floor. Her vision went brown for a moment, and she could barely make out the creature leaping off the deck away from her down to Pop Village below. The last thing the queen saw before everything went black were some of them sniffing around the outskirts of the village, and leaving, following whatever scent trail they had found.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>Branch and Cooper had reached his bunker and the pop troll opened the door and helped Cooper onto the elevator. He then climbed on himself, closing the door behind him, before using the controls to slowly descned into his bunker. He took the elevator all the way down and stopped it, getting off and helping the funk prince down. He walked out slowly into the living room, and glanced around.</p><p>"Here" Branch gestured over to the couch "You can rest here, I'll grab what Dr. Plum needs."</p><p>Cooper hobbled over to the couch and sat on it, he really wanted to help but he needed to rest. He thought he could handle the walk to Branch's bunker, but he guess he was wrong. Not to mention he didn't know anything about medical herbs or the like so it was probably best that Branch handled this step on his own. He could at least help him carry the supplies back. Cooper looked over at Branch to see him looking through some shelves, setting some of the supplies out on a nearby table, and putting others back. Cooper hummed to himself and leaned back into the couch a bit and closed his eyes to alleviate his dizziness. He simply listened to everything that was happening instead, which is probably why he heard it before Branch did. A slight scraping sound. Cooper brushed it off at first, except it got louder and more frequent, sounding a lot more like scratching now. Cooper opened his eyes and glanced up confused, he could see in his peripheral that Branch had paused in what he was doing and was also looking up.</p><p>"That's coming from the entrance."</p><p>Cooper realized that Branch was right, but there wasn't much time to dwell on that when a loud sound of tearing reached them. Something had just torn off the door. Branch growled and cooper could hear scraping and soft taps as something seemed to be climbing down to them. Branch quickly ran over to him and helped him get up. He walked Cooper over to a wall, and pressed a hidden button, which opened the wall. Inside was a small room, with a few provisions like a comfortable place to sit, and some light sources.</p><p>"Get in here." you're in no condition to fight."</p><p>"What about you man? If those are the same things that attacked my home, you don't stand a chance."</p><p>"I know, but you stand even less of one still being injured. and the room is really only meant for one." Branch ushered the funk prince in, and pointed at a button on the wall. "When it's safe you can press this to open the door if I can't get you out myself."</p><p>Cooper wanted to protest but Branch hit the button and shut the door. Cooper was so tempted to just press the button and go out and fight, but he knew Branch was right. so instead he listened as best as he could to what was happening outside. He could hear growling and hissing as whatever they were had reached the bottoms floor. They sounded exactly like what had attacked Vibe City. It sounded like there may have been about three of them, when suddenly the room went dark. They had cut the bunker's power, just like they did to his home. Cooper fumbled a bit, trying to find the light sources from earlier, and managed to grab a flashlight. Turning it on to a low setting, so they couldn't possibly see it through the door, Cooper listened in again. Cooper could hear fighting in the outside room, and while he knew branch was a good fighter, the best in Pop Village, he also knew he was hopelessly outnumbered and outmatched.</p><p>"GAH!"</p><p>Branch's cry of pain made Cooper jump, and he rushed over and pressed the button. The door didn't budge. Cooper realized with a sinking feeling that, even though this door ran on separate energy, whatever damage they had done o branch's power source must have temporarily disabled it. he could only listen as the creatures all seemed to convey on one point, where his friend likely was. silence greeted him for a long time when he heard those things speak, but a lot of it was hard to hear with how soft their voices were.</p><p>"Found-"</p><p>"Take-back"</p><p>"What about-in wall?"</p><p>"No use- leave him"</p><p>Cooper could hear the creatures leave, dragging something behind them. The backup power kicked on and he jammed the button opening the door and ran out after the creatures. He had to catch up and fast.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>"-ppy"</p><p>"-oppy?"</p><p>"Poppy?"</p><p>Poppy groaned, blearily opening her eyes only to close them again when a bright light assailed her.</p><p>"Sorry dear, let me turn that down a bit" she could just make out the voice of Dr. Plum.</p><p>Poppy peaked her eyes open a bit, and then all the way when the light wasn't shining in her face anymore. She groaned again s eshe tried to sit up.</p><p>"Easy there Queen Poppy." She felt Dr. Plum's hands guide her into a position where she was leaning against some upright pillows. "Everyone took some hard hits last night, and you've still got some of that snoozel berry gas in your system."</p><p>"Snoo-wha?" poppy groggily asked.</p><p>"Snoozel berry, eating the berry itself is a good way to get some sleep if you can't on your own. But cooking it down in hot water produces a gas that will knock out a troll within seconds. It tends to linger for a while afterwards too."</p><p>Poppy glanced around and she could see the hospital pod was packed. All the leaders were in this room, and so were some pop trolls, funk trolls, and rock trolls. The pop queen could only assume that the other pods that were saved for when there were a lot injured or sick trolls were full too.</p><p>"Whatever those things were last night hit us hard Queen Poppy. They blew up pods off the trees, and almost everyone is either being treated for the snoozel berry or concussions." Dr. Plum told her "And that's not counting the broken bones or lacerations on some trolls."</p><p>"But why use the gas on us, they didn't on the other villages."</p><p>"Probably cause so many of us are here" Poppy glanced over to Delta Dawn, who had woken up "Too many of us to fight, so they just knocked us out as quickly as possible."</p><p>"Glad to see you two up." Both leaders looked over to Bliss Marina. "I didn't breath in as much as everyone else, so it's all out of my system now. I've been helping the trolls find everyone and bring them here if needed."</p><p>Bliss looked over to Poppy "I sent Biggie out to Branch's bunker to look fro him and Cooper." She tapped her fingers together and glanced down "They uh, they never came back last night."</p><p>Poppy's heart beat fast against her chest at that statement, and even Delta seemed worried. The country mayor glanced over at the king and queen of funk. Poppy prayed that both of them were alright, not just for their sake, but for Cooper's parents too. She wasn't sure they could handle losing their son a second time. Poppy heard a soft clearing of someone's throat, and glanced up to see Biggie. The gentle giant of a troll looked really worried. About this time the funk rulers had woken up, and even Prince Darnell was coming around. Biggie shuffled in place and glanced between the funk trolls and Poppy. The large pop troll lifted up a finger, mouth open like he was going to speak, and the  shut it again and lowered his hand.</p><p>"...Biggie what's wrong?"</p><p>'Oh please no'</p><p>The funk trolls and others present were now catching on to something being very wrong here. Biggie swallowed hard and tried again, opening and closing his mouth several times, still not saying anything.</p><p>"Biggie?"</p><p>"I- I went to the Branch's bunker like Bliss asked me and-" Biggie cut himself off, glancing down at his feet. He drew circle in the ground with his right foot. "It, it was really trashed and-" Biggie stopped again, but for another reason.</p><p>Poppy had leapt out of her hispital bed and ran out of the pod for BRanch's bunker.</p><p>"Queen Poppy wait!"</p><p>the pink troll ignored the doctor's voice and kept running to where her boyfriend lived. Glancing behind her at the sound of footsteps hot on her trail, she saw PRince D.</p><p>"Don't try to make me go back."</p><p>Prince D shook his head "I'm not, but I am coming with you, my bro is down there."</p><p>Poppy nodded at him, her faced steeled in determination. The two trolls reached Branch's bunker, where the door had been ripped off. deep gouges made by claws covered the edges of the door. Poppy exchanged a worried glance with Darnell, before stepping on the elevator with the funk prince. She was so grateful that this thing was still working even on back up power, cause Poppy could only guess that Branch's power had been cut too. As the two trolls descended and Poppy got a peek at the power room, she confirmed that theory. There were hug gashes straight through the power box, cutting the wires, and fuses smashed on the floor. A rather thorough job. When they finally got to the bottom floor, Poppy's breath caught in her throat. she swore her heart stopped too. Branch's living room was completely torn apart, glancing over she could see the table where Branch had been setting the herbs Plum had asked for, some of it spilled in the scuffle that had happened down here. Furniture was overturned or flipped upside down, and there were claw marks and paw prints all over the floor.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>Prince D's voice jostled Poppy put of her panic a bit, and she looked to where he was pointing. She could see a doorway int he way, leading to a familiar room.</p><p>"That's a hidden room Branch has, I don't know why it's open though. he usually uses it to hide out sometimes, or hide others." Poppy explained. "After all if you don't know where the button is, you won't find that room."</p><p>"I know why it's open." Poppy looked at the funk troll in question, who had walked up to the room and reached inside of it. The Prince showed Poppy a familiar green hat. "My brother was in here."</p><p>"Branch must have hidden him, since he was still hurt." Poppy mumbled.</p><p>The pop queen glanced around at the room again, still seeing no trace of either Branch nor Cooper. Though she did notice dome marks on the floor amongst all the paw prints and scratches, like something had been dragged.</p><p>Or someone.</p><p>"This is what I was trying to tell you Poppy" as quiet voice spoke.</p><p>Poppy looked up to see that Biggie, Queen Essence,and King Quincy were now down here with them. She hadn't even heard the elevator move. Biggies fumbled his hands together before continuing.</p><p>"I cam here like Bliss Marina asked me to and found it like this." Biggie gestured. "And we-we have a really big problem now."</p><p>Poppy's heart thudded against her chest, she swears she could hear the hearts of the funk trolls doing that same.</p><p>"A bunch of trolls and I have looked everywhere." Biggie paused, and swallowed heavily.</p><p>The next thing that came out of Biggie's mouth made Poppy nearly pass out on the spot.</p><p>"We can't find Cooper or Branch anywhere."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>from bad to worse</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. To the Far North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what cliffhanger?</p><p>also i forgot the raggaeton trolls last chapter, whoops</p><p>also again, Barb swears</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"YO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THEY'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED?"</p><p>Barb's scream echoed in the hospital room, where all the other leaders had woken up. The other trolls that had been in this room had also awoken, but had been moved so this news would stay amongst leaders while they decided what to do next. Poppy normally would have winced at the loudness of Barb's voice, but ever since learning that whatever those things that had attacked them were last night, had taken Branch and Cooper with them, her mind has been elsewhere. Though peeking over briefly at the funk family, she could see they were in a similar state.</p><p>"But why?" Trollzart fluttered above his bed, a worried expression on his face. "They took no troll from anyone else's land correct, so why Branch and Cooper?"</p><p>"They didn't take any of my trolls." Trollex supplied.</p><p>Delta Dawn shook her head. "Nor any of mine."</p><p>"I don't think they meant to take Cooper." Everyone present turned to Prince Darnell. "They didn't take him when our ship was attacked, so it wouldn't make sense to take him now. I think he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."</p><p>That did little to comfort anyone, as the two funk leaders seemed even more distressed. As for Poppy, she felt her heart rate quicken.</p><p>'So they weren't after Cooper, but that does mean they were here for Branch. But why? Why him.'</p><p>Poppy's eyes sting as she felt tears welling up in the sides of them, she quickly wiped them away before anyone could see them. Though it didn't go completely unnoticed from the looks Delta Dawn and Queen Essence were giving her. Poppy shook her head and tired to get her bearings before speaking.</p><p>"But why would they take Branch then? What reason could they possibly have for that?"</p><p>Her voice only quivered slightly, it probably helped that she still wasn't looking anyone in the face. The queen of pop rubbed her arms for some form of comfort, though it didn't help at all. Poppy dully noted that the awful pitting feeling in her stomach from last nigh had subsided, though it was not replaced by an equally large knot of worry and sheer panic. She couldn't help but feel more than a little bitter as she thought on that.</p><p>'Listen to your gut instinct right Poppy?'</p><p>"I- don't think anyone here could possibly have the answer to that Queen Poppy." Trollzart, glancing to the side, straightened himself up some more. "However, I can say that we will find out. For everyone."</p><p>Trollzart looked over to the funk rulers at that last part, and got a weak smile out of the two distraught parents. They had just got Cooper back, and now had lost him all over again. No one still had any idea what these things were, so now adding on the new question of why just made everything more complicated. They also had no idea where to start. Sure they knew they likely came from the north, but they don't anything that lies far beyond in the north. No one knows how far they would have to travel, or what they could run into. this wasn't going to be easy. But no way in heck was Poppy gonna turn away. Those creatures kidnapped her friend and her boyfriend. And she was gonna get them back.</p><p>"We have to go after them"</p><p>"Now I'm not saying we won't sugar, but we've go to think this through." Delta crossed her arms "First thing would be to get an idea of where they went, and what supplies we'll need."</p><p>"Whoever goes will also need to take a good tracker with them, otherwise you'll never find them." Trollex inputted.</p><p>Poppy stood up "I'm thinking of heading to History Hollow. Maybe there's something in there about these guys? If not I can always ask Worm, he's owns some really old texts. So there's a chance he'll have something."</p><p>"I'll help you with that" Darnell walked over to her "I've seen your History Hollow and that's a lot of books."</p><p>Poppy gave the funk prince a small smile. "thank you. But first things first. How are we gonna go about telling every troll what happened?"</p><p>The leaders all exchanged looks, as it was clear no one here knew how to approach this. The goal was to share this with everyone else without causing too much panic, but Poppy highly doubted that would fly over too well. I mean, two trolls were just kidnapped and taken who knows where. So yeah, panic was gonna be a big part of the problem. Poppy sighed inwardly, there was no easy way to go about this. She didn't want to scare anyone, but all the trolls had the right to know what happened. Maybe if they split it up between leaders?</p><p>"Maybe we should split this up a bit." Poppy gestured with her hands. "Each leader tells their trolls, to maybe avoid some mass panic."</p><p>"That may be for the best." Mayor Dawn stood up, and walked towards the door. "I'll go make gather up my trolls, and make a call to those who aren't here."</p><p>On that queue, the other leaders followed her out to presumably do the same. Queen Essence and King Quincy were the last trolls to leave, moving slowly. They really needed to get Cooper back, Poppy wasn't sure they could handle losing him for good this time. The pink pop troll looked over to Prince Darnell.</p><p>"I've gotta tell my trolls, and my father. I'll meet you at History Hollow later?"</p><p>Prince Darnell nodded. "Sound good, I'd better go join my parents."</p><p>Poppy trudged out of the hospital room and down the branch of the tree. She glanced around and surveyed the damage done to her home. Several pods had been blown off the trees and were laying in ruins on the ground below. Which meant a lot of trolls would have to be bunking in another troll's pod, or throwing up some tents. The pop queen reached the ground and slowly walked over to a clearing off to the side, away from the center of Pop Village. along the way she told whatever pop trills she saw to meet her over there, and to spread the word to other pop trolls. Poppy waited patiently at the clearing, twiddling he thumbs together, trying to think how she was going to tell everyone. The snoozel berry had long left her system, but she felt so drained. That worried feeling in her stomach was making it flip and flop, giving her a nauseous feeling not unlike last night. Though, not as intense.</p><p>"Dear, is-is something wrong?" Poppy glanced up to see her father looking at her worriedly. She could also see everyone else was also here.</p><p>"Yeah, there is, that's what this meeting is for. The other leaders are talking to their trolls." Standing up, she walked to the other pop trolls to address them.</p><p>"Wait, where is-"</p><p>"As you all know we wee attacked last night by the same things that attacked all the other genres and sub-genres" she cut her father off. "However something different happened here than it did to the others."</p><p>The trolls around her murmured worriedly, and out of her peripheral she could see her dad seeming to catch on to what happened, if the dawning realization on his face was anything to go by. Poppy breather out through her nose heavily, composing herself before she continued.</p><p>"As they were attacking our village, a few of these things left and went towards an outer area of our home." Now the Snack Pack had caught on as well, looking at each other in shock. "Biggie discovered this early this morning, along  with a few other trolls. these thing shad made their way into Branch's bunker, and upon further investigation-"</p><p>She grimaced, and sucked in a shaky breath. "Branch and Cooper are nowhere to be found."</p><p>The silence that greeted her was deafening. She expected screaming, but not this total, complete quiet. It made her ears ring. Everyone looked completely shell shocked, as if what Poppy said hadn't really landed yet.</p><p>"Y-you just mean thy're lost right? Th-that those things just chased them somewhere? And we haven't found them yet?" Satin's voice was soft. but carried well over the silent trolls.</p><p>Poppy shakily shook her head. "No, there is no trace of them anywhere. And, based off the drag marks we found in Branch's bunker, I'd say they knocked him out, and took him away. Cooper was just in a bad place and most likely got taken as well."</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>Poppy wasn't really sure who said that. "We don't now. Yet. Currently the plan is to learn as much as we can about what those creatures might have been, about the lands to the north, and how to begin to attempt tracking them down. Then I, along with a small rescue party, will be going after them."</p><p>Poppy began making her way over to History Hollow, the other pop trolls having dispersed into smaller groups to discuss the news. She wasn't surprised that they didn't go back to resting or repairing. After all, it's not everyday when one of your own is kidnapped. Shuffling footsteps followed behind her, and she inhaled deeply, preparing herself for the upcoming argument.</p><p>"You're not stopping me dad, I'm going."</p><p>"Poppy please-"</p><p>"NO!" She clenched her fists. "They kidnapped my friend, my boyfriend. I'm going to go save them."</p><p>"Ypu have no idea what's out there!"</p><p>"Which is why we're researching first! And it won't just be me! I'm going to take whoever is willing to go with."</p><p>"Poppy-"</p><p>She whirled around to face her father "WHAT DAD WHAT?! DO YOU SERIOUSLY EXPECT ME TO STAY HERE?! CAUSE I WON'T!"</p><p>Her vision blurred as the tears she had been holding back streamed down her face. "I can't" she croaked out.</p><p>"I know, that's why I already asked Worm to look into things." he set a hand on her shoulder "I wasn't going to try to stop you, but please promise me you'll be careful"</p><p>Poppy felt her dad's hand wipe away some tears on the right side of her face. She put her hand on his and leaned into his touch. "Yeah, I promise."</p><p>______________________________________________</p><p>Poppy and Prince Darnell had been looking through books for hours now in the History Hollow, and had found nothing that they didn't already know. Just information about how the Wall of Thorns had been there since they settled into their new home, and how no one knew what lied in the lands to the north.</p><p>"You have got to be kidding me" Poppy groaned, flopping over backwards on a pile of books. she had just finished reading the last one to get absolutely nothing out of it.</p><p>"Let's hope this Worm that you mentioned had better luck than us."</p><p>Poppy grunted in agreement and begrudgingly pushed herself up. She stretched out her back and began walking to where Worm lived in his make shift museum of sorts. Worm loved to research, and nothing was off the table. Biology, archaeology, and so on, if you named something Worm has likely researched it. And if not, you've just given him a new obsession. He and Branch actually got along pretty well, as both liked to learn new things. Though worm's was out of unending curiosity and Branch's was out of a necessity to always be prepared. Poppy frowned a little, wondering how Worm had taken the news when her father had told him what happened. Well she guess she would find out rather soon, as she walked up the steps to Worm's front door. The pop queen knocked on the front door and heard muffled sounds of crashing form inside.</p><p>"It's unlocked!"</p><p>Poppy pulled the doors open, with Prince Darnell following closely behind. She shut the doors before turning around to survey the huge mess. well, the bigger than usual mess anyway. Poppy looked around for any sign of Worm when she saw a pile of books and papers shift. Heading around them she found the pop troll she was looking for. He had wild and wispy yellow orange hair, and a goldenrod yellow skin tone. The troll, who was in his late 30's, was skimming through some old looking texts. He looked over to the two trolls when Poppy cleared her throat.</p><p>"Ah Queen Poppy I thought it might be you"</p><p>Poppy could tell the tiredness on Worm's face meant he had been researching for much longer than them. But just like the two he wasn't gonna give up till he found something.</p><p>"History Hollow had nothing, please tell me you do."</p><p>"Well my Queen, I unfortunately haven't found anything on those creatures." Worm rubbed his eyes with two fingers "But I did find some information on the lands to the north."</p><p>"Really?!"</p><p>"Yes, so while not much is known about the wildlife, it is at times, a colder climate. So I recommend taking warm clothes. And out of all the places I've seen in these old texts and maps, the only places that seem capable of life are a long ways away. Like, at least a week of travel long, and that's only if all the luck in the world is aligned in your favor."</p><p>"So we'll need warm clothes then, and like three weeks worth of supplies to be safe."</p><p>"I would say that's a safe assumption."</p><p>"Is there anything else?" Prince Darnell asked.</p><p>"Not really, though you just may- well"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You may run into some troll tribes out there."</p><p>Poppy blinked in surprise, and she could see Darnell's face mirrored her own.</p><p>"Wait really? How?"</p><p>"Well during the Great Musical Divide, there were several more genres and sub-genres that we know of now. But many of them were lost. Some were assumed to have been, unfortunately, wiped out. while others seem to have just, disappeared. Rumor has it in these scrolls that some of them went far north. So keep a look out, but be safe. We don't know if they'll be friendly or not."</p><p>Poppy wanted to argue that since their trolls that 'of course they'd be friendly!' But after some of the incidents with the whole world tour thing...yeah. Err on the side of caution. The pink troll turned to her funk troll companion.</p><p>"So now i just need to gather supplies, and pick who will go with me."</p><p>"You've got one already."</p><p>"Wh- really?"</p><p>"Those things have got my brother, I'm not just gonna sit back and hope he comes back to us a second time."</p><p>Worm spoke up again "I'll continue my research, if I find anything else I will call you, so make sure to take a communication device with you."</p><p>Poppy gave the troll a nod, before exiting his home with the funk prince. Now she just had to decide who to take with her. She was considering some of the bounty hunters, since they would be good trackers. Chaz wasn't an option due to his injury, and she just go word from the Reggaeton trolls that they had also been attacked and, while not terribly injured, were too far away to get here in time. The trail would go cold. So that left the K-Pop Trolls and the yodelers, and to be perfectly honest, only the yodelers weren't too injured. She wasn't sure if the K-Pop trolls were healed enough to make this journey. So, that settled that then. It wouldn't hurt to take one more with them but who? Poppy saw that they had reached the Pop Village clearing where the other leaders were and walked up to them, relaying the information she and Darnell had managed to gather. The problem came when Poppy mentioned who her potential companions were for the journey so far.</p><p>"No, no no no. Darnell sweeties please. I can't lose both of you." Queen Essence begged him.</p><p>"And you won't mom. Not me, and not Cooper. I'm gonna bring him back. Please."</p><p>Poppy turned away from their conversation, as she shouldn't be eavesdropping in and instead looked to the two yodelers. "Will you two come with. we need someone who is good at tracking, and you're the only ones who aren't super injured still or too far away."</p><p>"You've certainly got our help then Poppy." Hickory stepped forward. "We won't rest till we help you get those two trolls back.</p><p>"You said you needed at least one more right? Then I'm going."</p><p>The three trolls looked over to see Queen Barb approaching them. "I'm gonna help you find them, and just maybe give these things a little payback for what they've done to everyone here."</p><p>"They finally agreed to me going." Darnell had joined the four when Barb was talking.</p><p>"So it  looks like we've got our party then" Dickory grumbled. "So when do we head out."</p><p>"Late today, we just need to gather supplies, and a vehicle to travel by. From the maps Worm showed me, these lands may get a bit mountainous. So we'll need something that can travel rugged terrain and cold climate."</p><p>"We can take my Scorpio-crawler" Barb put her hands on her hips. "It's good for climbing and stays pretty warm inside. And with it looking like a scorpion, anything that sees past it's camouflage isn't too keen on messing with it."</p><p>Poppy nodded "So all that leaves is preparation then, so lets get to it."</p><p>By about 2:00 in the afternoon, they were ready to go. They would have left sooner, but the Scorpio-crawler was coming all the way from Volcano Rock City, even if it was by the express delivery tube system that Trollex had help build. With the vehicle packed with all their suppliesm the rescue party climbed on to the vehicle. Darnell had said goodbye to his parents, with promises of keeping safe and checking in with them via data pad. Barb and the yodeler trolls had already settled into the bus, with Barb in the driver's seat. Poppy looked over at the Snack Pack and her father who had come to say good-bye.</p><p>Poppy hugged her father "We'll be safe I promise, and I'll call whenever I can. Worm will also be keeping in contact to give us any new information he can."</p><p>"That's all I can ask for in this situation, good luck my dear."</p><p>The two parted their hug, and Poppy gave a hug to her friends as well. "I'm gonna bring them both back, just you all watch."</p><p>She gave them all a wave goodbye before boarding the Scorpio-crawler. The doors on the vehicle closed, and it began to move forward, in the direction that Hickory and Dickory had managed to start tracking those things in. So now here they were, on their way to the far north, and whatever awaits them in those lands.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Cooper could hear slight clanking and creaking as he started to come to. He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to clear his blurry vision. As the funk troll was doing that, he could feel wherever he was was swaying, meaning that it was moving. finally clearing his vision, the funk troll sat up as best as he could his limbs wobbling and protesting with the effort. It could be due to that he had been laying on them for who knows how long. Or maybe from them being chained together. Cooper was no more awake and realized they were indeed shackled together, as well as to the middle of the floor of this dark box they were in. The only reason it wasn't pitch black was because of three tiny windows on the sides of the container, and on the wall straight across from him. the windows all had bars, confirming in every way that this thing was a prison. a mobile prison at that, as a bump reconfirmed that this thing was moving along a road somewhere. Cooper thought long and hard, trying to remember how he got here when it came to him.</p><p>He had been running out after the things that had invaded Branch's bunker and attacked his friend when he realized that Branch was no where to be fund anymore. He had followed them deep into the woods, till they were just on the edge of the deep forest past the place where the Wall of Thorns used to be. Cooper could see them loading Branch into some sort of large, metal box on a sturdy looking cart. some kind of creatures he had never seen before, bearing white and gray fur and bushy tails were pulling the cart in the front. He knew he had to think fast if he wanted to get Branch out of there without them seeing him. Looking around he had found a large rock, and tossed it to some brambles a slight ways away, so it would make a loud noise. It seemed to do the trick, as the creatures ran right by him to check out the noise. Quickly and quietly coming out of his hiding place behind the tree, the funk troll ran for where they had put Branch in. He found the pop troll out cold, and chained to the floor by his feet, with his hand shackled together and to his feet as well. another chain also connected it to his neck.</p><p>"Come on wake up dude" Cooper whispered to him, nudging the pop troll who didn't even flinch. The only reason he knew Branch was alive was because his chest was still moving.</p><p>Cooper pulled at the chains a bit, flinching when they clanked a bit. The things were heavy and thick, and it was clear they weren't coming off without a key. "Dang, they really don't want you to move."</p><p>The door slammed suddenly making Cooper jump.</p><p>"You're right we don't."</p><p>Cooper felt a sharp sting in his neck, and reached up to it. Feeling something hard and feathery he pulled on it and looked at the dart in his palm. His vision began swimming and the world tilted. He finally flopped over to the ground with a solid thud.</p><p>"Sorry little funk troll, we weren't here for you. But we can't have you blabbing to anyone about what you've seen"</p><p>'They must have chained me up like branch after I passed out' Cooper concluded. 'I-WAIT, BRANCH!'</p><p>The funk troll looked next to him to see Branch more or less in the same position that he had found him in. "Come on Branch wake up." He shook the troll a bit roughly.</p><p>Branch groaned before opening his eyes. His head rolled around as eyes tried to focus. "How much did they give you?"</p><p>Branch's face scrunched up as he pushed himself up with his arms, which almost immediately gave out from underneath him. Cooper caught him and got him to lean against the back wall. The pop troll brought his hands up to his face as best as he could, chains clanking with his movements, and rubbed at it. He finally seemed to be awake when he looked around their prison.</p><p>"wh-what happened, where-"</p><p>"I don't know where we are, and I was kind of hoping you could tell me what happened. I could only hear some stuff after you shut me in the wall."</p><p>Branch seemed to ponder it for a moment "I remember fighting them, and when they overpowered me and had me pinned they stuck me with something. I think I blacked out cause I don't remember anything else."</p><p>Except what he heard them saying to each other of course.</p><p>'We found him'</p><p>'Take him back home'</p><p>'What about the one in wall?'</p><p>No use to us, leave him'</p><p>They specifically made it clear they didn't want Cooper and yet here he was. So why? And why did they want him? Cooper seemed to be able to read his thoughts.</p><p>"Have no idea why they took you, but I tried to follow them when they grabbed you and got caught. They didn't want me telling the others."</p><p>Branch grimaced, having wished Cooper had just stayed in the bunker so he wasn't dragged into this as well. Though a small part of him was somewhat grateful he wasn't going into this completely alone.</p><p>"I guess you have no idea where we are, or where we're going do you?"</p><p>Cooper shook his head "Just woke up myself, and I don't think these things will let us reach the windows." Cooper showed his shackles.</p><p>Branch looked down to see was in a similar state, with a collar around his neck, wrists and ankles all being attached together to hinder as much movement as possible. "Great"</p><p>"Awake I see, or rather, hear."</p><p>A raspy voice, being both feminine and older, startled the two trolls. Looking above them they could see and indent in the wall, that slide open, revealing a barred panel.</p><p>"For a moment I was afraid I gave you two too much sedative."</p><p>"WHO ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU KIDNAP US? WHERE-"</p><p>The figure chuckled, cutting Branch off. "Do you really think I'll answer any of those? But I will tell you this. As your friend told you, we weren't here for him, he just wouldn't leave things alone."</p><p>"You kidnapped my friend, what makes you think I'm just gonna walk away from that?" Cooper's voice was exasperated.</p><p>"Young trolls should mind their own business" the voice hissed. "But i suppose i should commend you on your loyalty. Perhaps that will serve you well in his presence. and i guess i can answer one of your questions young troll."</p><p>Though she hadn't said anything that would imply otherwise, Branch knew she was talking to just him now.</p><p>"We are going home."</p><p>The panel then slid shut harshly, leaving the two trolls in total silence, save for the clanks of the cart and their chains.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bit of a short chapter sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Start of the Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this took so long, my computer shut the chapter while i working on it down and i lost everything and had to start all over so sorry</p><p>so enjoy, also i will do my best to write these genres, as some are from cultures i don't know anything about and I've only been able to find out so much. So if anyone out there does know, please tell me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy glanced out the window of the Scorpio-crawler at the passing terrain, which had changed over their, so far, two days of travel. It had gotten cooler, though not significantly so, certainly not enough for them to be needing to wear their warmer clothes yet. The new terrain was odd, and the bus bounced along the uneven, rough ground, quite different from home where the lands were smooth and fairly even save for the occasional hill. Taking in the scenery around, the queen of pop took notice of some of the other differences. One was that this terrain was much more rocky in addition to being uneven. There was still grass and dirt, but the grass was far more sparse. The grass was also rougher and sharper than the softer grass back in Pop Village. Walk or roll on it the wrong way and it would cut you, as they had found out when some of them walked through some of the taller grass when they had pulled over for a rest stop to stretch their legs a bit. They had walked back out with a bunch of tiny, itchy cuts all over the legs. Luckily all it took was a little bit of Anethum ointment and they were all good, they didn’t even need bandages they were just a bit irritated.</p><p>Other things she had noticed was that the trees were very different. They had no low branches and smooth bark. Their branches were also soft and bendy as she found when trying to climb them and their leaves were odd. Leaves back home came in all shapes and sizes but were usually flat and, at their worst, dry and crunchy. But these leaves were thin and pokey, and when rubbed had a minty and earthy smell to them. There was plenty of them on the ground underneath the trees, and this tree seemed to be profuse in sap.</p><p>Poppy then turned her gaze to the interior of the Scorpio-crawler. Behind her were all their supplies in the very back of the bus, ranging from clothes and shoes, to food and water, to various medical supplies and other miscellaneous items that they might need on their journey.The pink queen turned to the occupants this time, sitting one seat back from the seat across from her was Prince Darnell. The funk troll was leaning against the window sleeping, the heavy bags under his eyes clear indicators that he hadn’t slept much since learning of his brother’s abduction.  Not that Poppy was any better, she hadn’t slept much either and probably should be doing the same as Prince D. but instead she looked up front, where Dickory was sitting in the seat behind the driver’s seat where Barb was located. Hickory was standing next to  her, his left hand on the back of her seat to keep balanced.</p><p>Hickory pointed out the front window with his left hand “They went that way.”</p><p>“How can you tell” Barb asked him. “All I see are animal tracks.”</p><p>Poppy peered out her window and craned her neck so she could see what they were talking about. And sure enough there were animal tracks in the mud. The front prints were longer and bigger than the back two, and had five fingers instead of four. They were also slightly clawed, indicating a climbing or digging animal, but not necessarily a predator.</p><p>“Look closer, behind it.”</p><p>Poppy leaned forward a bit more, holding onto the back of the seat in front of her, while kneeling up on hers. Just barely from her position, she could make out line like grooves in the mud, the kind left behind by wheels. So something was pulled through here, but it didn’t mean…</p><p>“And over there.”</p><p>Poppy looked up at Dickory and saw him pointing out the window to the side, and when she looked over she saw more paw prints. Though these weren’t the same paw prints as the ones in front of them, they were still similar in a way though. Poppy then realized why she recognized them. These were the exact same paw prints as the ones back in her village. They were going the right way for sure, those creatures had come through here.</p><p>“Dang, didn’t even see any of that, you guys are good.” Barb commented.</p><p>Hickory gave a grunt. “We are bounty hunters, comes with the job. We wouldn’t be very good ones if we couldn’t track our bounty.”</p><p>Dickory had sat back down in his seat, and Hickory continued to converse with Queen Barb, pointing out which way to go. Though the conversation faded from Poppy’s ears as she closed her window and sat back down in her seat. The conversation no longer held her attention once she knew they were on the right track. Poppy glanced over to Prince Darnell once more before lying down in her own seat. She curled up on herself, and closed her eyes. Her lack of sleep made it very easy for her to drift off, despite the bumpy road.</p><p>“CRUD!”</p><p>Poppy awoke with a start when she was thrown into the seat in front of her, then to the floor, after Barb had screamed. Scrambling up to her feet, and having to grip onto the seat in front of her as the Scorpio-crawler veered all around, she called out to the queen of rock </p><p>“WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!”</p><p>“THAT!” Dickory pointed out the back window of the bus.</p><p>Poppy looked out the back to see some kind of animal slightly larger than the Scorpio-crawler chasing them. It had smooth looking fur, and a long narrow snout, with scraggly looking whiskers on the end. It had short and stumpy legs that looked like they had a fair amount of muscle in them. It had large paws with claws, the kind you see on a digging animal. The thing also bore a short, stumpy tail. It was mostly gray, with only other color being black stripe like markings on its sides, back, and connecting to a mask on its face. The thing hissed at them, bearing snaggly, needle like teeth. Its body was a bit wide and flat, giving it a stocky appearance.</p><p>“I THOUGHT YOU SAID NOTHING WOULD BOTHER US IN THIS SCORPIO-CRAWLER?!”<br/>“HOW THE HECK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SOMETHING OUT HERE EATS SCORPIONS?!”</p><p>“HEY! UH, MAYBE WE SHOULD FOCUS ON GETTING AWAY RIGHT NOW?!” Prince D yelled over the two bickering females.</p><p>Barb floored the gas, getting the vehicle to move as fast as possible. Though it put more distance between them and the wild beast, it still pursued them. The vehicle bounced and bumped over the uneven grounds, though the Scorpio-crawler did its best to climb over the rocks. Poppy could feel the small thumps the thing made in the ground as it chased them still.</p><p>“THERE!” Hickory suddenly shouted, pointing forward. “There’s a chasm up there that we should be able to get through, but it won’t! You said this could climb on walls right?”</p><p>“Yeah, hang on everyone!”</p><p>Barb steered the Scorpio-crawler to the chasm entrance, the beast hot on their tails. The bus suddenly turned sideways as it climbed one of the walls of the narrow entrance to the chasm and squeezed through. Poppy gripped on to the back of the seat even tighter as she felt her feet slide to the side. Glancing around she saw her companions doing the same. A skidding noise behind her made her conclude that they should have tied their supplies down as they slid or crashed to the side.</p><p>Poppy winced ‘I hope nothing broke, we’ve got some rope we’ll have to tie those down later.’</p><p>The Scorpio-crawler straightened itself back out as the chasm widened a bit and came to a halt. Poppy released her grip on the seat and turned around to see if the creature was still following them, but like Hickory had pointed out the entrance was too narrow for the stocky thing to fit through. It had stopped at the entrance, and was reaching in as far as its short legs would let it. It grunted and hissed at them in frustration as it realized it had lost its potential meal. Poppy and everyone else let out a sigh of relief that soon turned into screams. Out of nowhere something had swooped down past the entrance, snatching their chaser in less than a second, the tufts of fur it and flecks of blood left behind being the only indicator it was ever there in the first place.</p><p>“OH WHAT THE HECK?”</p><p>Barb’s scream seemed to trigger everyone else crying out in surprise or fear, Poppy included. Whatever it was it had likely been a bird, given that she saw talons and feathers for a brief second. A screech sounded above her and she looked up, confirming her conclusion. Light from the moon shone off of glistening white feathers, that looked like they were speckled with bits of gray. Poppy could just make out a mass in its grip, which had to be the thing that was chasing them. It flew silently off into the night, till it was out of sight. Poppy’s heart thrummed in her chest at what just happened. Not only were they already attacked, but there are bigger worst predators out here that eat other predators. And though she was used to that idea, she wasn’t used to a bird being out at night, nor one that could fly so quietly. She hadn’t heard this thing approach at all till it had grabbed the other creature.</p><p>“Perhaps….we should rest for the night.” Dickory offered unhelpfully.</p><p>He got murmurs of agreement and Barb pulled the bus over into a cave like alcove. Poppy exited the bus and went with Dickory to gather wood, while the others set up camp and prepared food. Returning back to the camp, Poppy deposited some of her wood into the readied fire pit, and stacked the rest off to the side. With the fire started they all sat around it, warming themselves while the food cooked. Poppy became lost in her own thoughts as the silence seemed to envelop all of them.</p><p>‘That was crazy, seriously if that’s what we run into only two days in, then what waits for us as we keep following the trail? ...wait’</p><p>“THE TRAIL!”</p><p>Poppy’s scream made everyone jump in surprise, and they all looked to her bewildered.</p><p>“WE LOST THE TRAIL WHEN RUNNING FROM THAT THING!”</p><p>That had everyone’s attention now, as Barb slapped her face. “CRUD!”</p><p>“Now calm down everyone” Hickory held up his hands in surrender “We can find it again, chances are they went on the other side of this chasm in some way, as there wasn’t really anywhere else for them to go. We’ll look for it in the morning.”</p><p>“But-” Poppy wanted to argue.</p><p>“No buts there little missy” Dickory cut in. “Well have an easier time finding the trail if we have daylight to go by, and if we have to double back, then we’ll double back.”</p><p>Poppy was about to try and argue again, when a plate of food was handed to her. “It’s all ready now.”</p><p>Prince Darnell had gotten everyone’s plates ready. Poppy took her plate and munched slowly on her meal. The fire crackled and it was the only sound they could hear besides the crickets. Poppy finished her food, and set the plate beside her. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Soon after everyone else had finished their meals, and Darnell stood up.</p><p>“We should all probably turn in for the night.” Darnell headed for the bus, and everyone followed in suit.</p><p>Everyone cleaned up their mess, and Dickory used some dirt and sand he had gathered from between the rocks to douse the fire, ill it was nothing but smoke and ash. Poppy climbed onto the bus, being the last one on. Barb was sleeping in the driver’s seat that she had leaned back, so if they had to get away quickly again she was in position. Dickory was back in his seat behind Barb, and Hickory right across from him. Poppy headed back to her seat she had been in before, and Prince Darnell was now just in the seat across from her. Poppy lay down and stared at the ceiling of the bus. Her racing thoughts weren’t letting her sleep.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?”</p><p>Poppy sat up at Prince Darnell’s voice. The funk prince was looking at her, giving her a sad smile.</p><p>“Just...worried I guess.”</p><p>“Yeah me too.”</p><p>“I mean, what if there’s no prints on the other side of this chasm, which we can’t even see the end of by the way! And if we have to double back and find a different way they went, then we’ll have wasted so much time, and who knows how far ahead they’ll get and, and-”</p><p>Poppy’s voice pitched and cracked, as she wheezed. Her cheeks felt wet as she realized she had been crying. Was crying. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her fists. Poppy sniffled as she tried to steady her breathing, and tucked her face into her knees that were against her chest.</p><p>“Just, why? Why him? What purpose could they have had for taking him?”</p><p>“I-....I don’t know.” Darnell answered her. “But I do know we’ll get them back. We won’t go home without them. All of us will go back home. I promise.”</p><p>Poppy sniffled some more, and wiped at her eyes again with the palm of her hand. “Thanks Darnell.”</p><p>“I said I was with you till the end.”</p><p>“No really, thank you. I needed to hear that. Really.”</p><p>Darnell gave her a soft smile and nodded, before laying back down and closing his eyes. Poppy did the same, and curled up on her side. She closed her eyes and focused on her companions breathing and the crickets chirping outside, letting them lull her off into sleep.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>Branch’s eyes fluttered open as he looked up to see daylight greeting him from the windows of their mobile cell. He grunted as he pushed himself up to sit against the wall and turned his head to Cooper. The funk troll’s head was bobbing from tiredness, and Branch nudged him.</p><p>“Alright, your turn, get some sleep.”</p><p>Cooper gave a grumble, and curled up as best he could, falling  asleep within minutes. They had been nervous about falling asleep with their captors still around. They didn’t want to be caught off guard whenever their captors decided to do with them what they were going to do. So the two trolls decided to sleep in shifts, so the one could wake the other up if these guys tried anything. Branch shakily got to his feet after sitting against the wall for about an hour. He walked over to the window on his right, the only one he could reach, and peeked out. The rocky terrain and odd trees were still the same as yesterday, the only noticeable difference was there were now more flowers and brush he hadn’t seen before. What little fauna he did see was the same as well, harmless to them as long as they didn’t provoke it. Branch turned back around and slid down the wall. Branch stared off into space as he thought about their predicament.</p><p>‘Where are these guys taking us, seriously where is “home?” and the way she said it, like… it wasn’t just their home.’</p><p>Branch shook his head. “I’m overthinking this.”</p><p>They had been travelling for maybe another three hours when suddenly Branch heard what sounded like cracking branches, and looked through the window again. He didn’t get to see much however when the cart suddenly lurched forward, throwing him to the ground. Getting back up on his elbows he looked over to see Cooper had been thrown into the back wall.</p><p>“What the funk?!”</p><p>Branch tried to get back to his feet only to be knocked over again when the cart veered to the right. Cooper slid along the ground, scrambling for some kind of purchase before hitting the other wall.</p><p>“YOU, AND YOU! DISTRACT THAT THING WHILE I GET THESE TWO TO SAFETY!”</p><p>The carriage bounced a lot as they were pulled off further to the right before it finally stopped. Branch could hear shuffling as more of the party that was with them ran to wherever the other two were, though glancing out the window he could see some of them had stayed. They were all wearing cloaks, so they still had nothing to go on what they looked like, save for what they already knew. Things such as paws and a tail. Branch heard gravel crunch in front of their prison, and the female that had spoken to them nights ago walked into view.</p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?! FIGHT THAT BLASTED BOOMTAIL!”</p><p>Branch looked over to where the others had run and froze. They were fighting something that looked similar to the Slithers back home, but much larger. This thing was almost four times the size of their kidnappers, covered in smooth scales. Its long, legless body ended with a rounded appendage on the tip of his tail. The creature hissed and lunged at one of the cloaked figures, its jaws snapping shut and just missing them. The thing then lifted up its tail, the appendage swelling till it was fully rounded and slammed it into the ground. Branch winced and covered his ears at the resounding BOOM that shook the ground. He also noted it didn’t affect the others, despite them being so close to the beast.</p><p>“UGH! IDIOTS!” He heard shuffling again. “At least they wore their earplugs.” The voice muttered.</p><p>‘Ah, that would explain it.’</p><p>Branch watched as the female ran out towards the Boomtail, and jumped on its head, digging her claws in. It screeched and swung its head around trying to throw her off to no avail. She then dug her back claws in and reached into her cloak, pulling out to daggers. As the Boomtail swung its head forward, she used the momentum to drive the daggers into its eyes. The Boomtail screeched out in agony again, and swung back, throwing the female off. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet, skidding back a bit.</p><p>“NOW, IT’S BLINDED! FINISH IT OFF!”</p><p>At her command, all of them leapt out and onto the Boomtail, save for the ones surrounding their carriage prison. The beast screamed and writhed, as it tried to throw them off, but with their claws and its loss of sight, it was losing. Their captors continued to claw and bite at the Boomtail, as its movements slowed down, and finally stopped. They all got off the creature, leaving its bloody, broken corpse laying on the ground. The Boomtail was covered in scratches and bite marks, its flesh flayed from the damage it sustained. The female from before walked up to its head, and ripped ehr daggers out before returning them to her cloak.</p><p>“Wh-what the heck?”</p><p>Branch glanced behind him to see Cooper peering over his shoulder to watch the scene as well. While he couldn’t reach the window cause of his chains, he was able ot get in position to see out the window just enough to watch the fight that unfolded, or rather, the massacre. A fight implied that Boomtail creature stood a chance.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>The female’s raspy voice broke Branch out of his thoughts as he saw the rest of them walking back to the wagon, with her taking up the reins again. They slowly began to move, before getting back to the pace they were at before they were attacked.</p><p>“Dude, wh-what was that?!” Cooper whisper yelled. “How the heck did they do that?!”</p><p>“I- I don’t” Branch stammered. “Crap!”</p><p>“How are we gonna get away from them now?!”</p><p>Their plan had been originally to wait for an opportunity and then book it out of here, or try to fight some of them off, or anything so they didn’t get dragged off to whenever it was they were being taken to. Cooper had sat down in the middle of the cell, looking very ill. Branch slid down against the wall gain and looked at him.</p><p>“I am gonna get you out of here Cooper, I promise. I don’t know how, but you will go home.”</p><p>Cooper whimpered a bit, before trudging back over to the wall where he was before, and curled back up. He was trying to get back to sleep, but it would probably be a while dues to what they both just saw.</p><p>Branch frowned ‘That was terrifying, they took that thing down with no problem, so we definitely can’t fight them, and they’re faster than us so how can we outrun them?’</p><p>He looked at Cooper who seemed to have finally fallen asleep, but was still shaking. Branch sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the prison.</p><p>‘I will get Cooper back home, no matter what. He never should have been dragged into this’</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Worm tiredly placed down another book that had proven fruitless. It bore no information he could use. Ever since Queen Poppy had left about three days ago now, and all he had found in all these books, scrolls, and other scriptures was information he already knew, or nothing at all. Worm looked up at the sigh and saw his companion, Ludwig, set down the scroll he had been reading.</p><p>“You too then?”<br/>“Yes, another failure I’m afraid.”</p><p>Riff, the other troll that had been helping them came and took their scriptures and placed them with the others they had already read. He had been having trolls come in and help him in shifts, so that they could go through all of his scriptures. There were quite a lot after all. He hadn’t rest much since this started, as he wanted help as much as possible. He quite liked Branch, and the conversations they had with each other. The young troll Cooper didn’t deserve to get dragged into this either. Worm rubbed his eyes with his fingers, and stood up stretching.</p><p>“How about we take a small break before continuing?” Worm offered.</p><p>“That might be fore the best.” Ludwig agreed.</p><p>Worm climbed down the ladder to the lower floor, and Ludwing flew down after him. He guided Ludwing and Riff over to the sitting area around his fireplace and headed for his kitchen. Setting a tea kettle on the stove, he prepared some cookies and biscuits on a tray. When the kettle finally whistled he headed back over to his companions and set the tray on the table, before pouring them all tea. They sat in silence as they ate, drank, and rested their eyes. They had been sitting for maybe half an hour when Worm set down his empty cup and stood up.</p><p>“I’m going back to it, rest for a little more if you like.”</p><p>Worm climbed the ladder once more back to the upper level. He looked around and decided on a case full of books to look through next. He tapped his foot as he decided which script to read next. His eyes fell on an old looking leather backed book, and he pulled it out. It was quite large and heavy, and very worn. Setting it on the nearby table, he sat down and began to read through it. The book offered information on the other genres, as well as the Great Musical Divide. The book mentioned how, when the trolls had snapped out of the pop leaders control, overthrew him and put someone else on the throne instead. He had been banished from his tribe, though the ones that had been turned into pop trolls were stuck that way. Worm sighed as he continued to flip though what he thought was another useless text, when a chapter caught his eyes.</p><p>“The Lost Tribes”</p><p>“After the Great Musical Divide many tribes were lost. Some had simply been completely absorbed by the Pop leaders actions, and were lost forever. But others fled into the northern lands. The genres and subgenres that left used the stolen ------ and created a great wall of bramble to block out the pop tribe.”</p><p>Worm startled at the mention of the Wall of Thorns and kept reading the text, though some of it was damaged and unreadable. Which meant it would take more time to study and some time to repair. Yet this was the first book he had found that might have new information. So he kept reading.</p><p>“The ------------ genre took the stolen ------- and has likely locked it away for safety. Though no troll knows for sure as all contact with those genres and subgenres were lost. Though the ones that left for the northern lands are believed to be the jazz trolls, the blues trolls, the bluegrass trolls, bubblegum pop, heavy metal, -------------, theatrical trolls, and the Celtic trolls. Some trolls of no genre have believed to have always lived out there, though these are just rumors and have no base proof. The following will tell of what we know of the lost trolls”</p><p>Worm turned the page and grabbed a notepad and pen, getting ready to write down any useful information. “Finally, something good.”</p><p>“The Celtic trolls bring together three cultures under one music, having a beautiful sound with equally beautiful singing. Their music is typically accompanied by wood winds and string instruments, such as bagpipes, fiddles, or flutes. The trolls themselves have slightly haunched legs that are covered in fur.”</p><p>Worm sat up straighter “Could they be?”</p><p>“Their legs are not the only part covered in fur, their long ear also bear fur, and many of the trolls bear goatee-like beards. All trolls bear horns on their heads, of various sizes depending on the troll.These trolls have cloven hooves on their feet. They have pupils quite opposite ours, that are sideways instead of vertical.”</p><p>“No, they’re not the same trolls.” Worm sighed.</p><p>“The Celtic trolls are excellent climbers, and have likely settled down near cliffs. They have respect for those who are brave and strong, and have forms of dance that have long been lost to the trolls on this side of the brambles.”</p><p>Though they weren’t the same trolls it still gave him information to give to Poppy, and perhaps even more as he learned about the other tribes. He would continue to read, and learn as much as he could before sending it all to the pop queen and the rescue party.</p><p>“Oh please, let this tell me about whatever those things were. I don’t wish to send them in blind.”</p><p>Worm continued to read gathering as much information as he could, he learned about the bubble gum pop and heavy metal subgenres, which had been unwittingly separated from their genres, or willingly in the case of the bubblegum pop trolls. He read about the blues and jazz trolls, and bluegrass as well. The jazz trolls were interesting, as he wondered if Chaz or any other of the smooth jazz trolls knew about them. There of course wasn’t anything about these genre-less trolls, as the writer of this book wasn’t even sure if they really existed. Theatrical trolls seemed to dip into various genres and subgenres, and sometimes didn’t even involve music on their shows. Worm wondered what their shows would be like, they sounded rather interesting. But the troubling thing was that many of the pages had been ripped out, and he couldn’t help but wonder if that was why one of the tribe’s names was damaged. Purposely erased from the book.</p><p>‘But why?’ Worm sighed and shook his head.</p><p>As unfortunate as it was, perhaps he would eventually learn who this mystery tribe was, and why they were erased from the book. But for now, he had a queen to call, and some more scripts to read. They still needed to find out about the wildlife after all. He could only hope he could get all the information the queen could use to her in time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Lost Genres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so damn sorry this took so long</p><p>it's been a bad week, and then when I planned on working on this today, I couldn't till like, 9 at night cause the internet was down all day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy had been awoken by a muffled ringing from her data pad. She groaned as she rolled over and fumbled her right hand around on the floor looking for it. When she brushed the edge of the device, she snagged it and brought it up to her face. Letting out a big yawn and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, the pop queen hit the answer button.</p><p>“Hello?” Poppy groggily answered.</p><p>“Queen Poppy?”</p><p>Poppy blinked, clearing away the last sleep from her eyes to stare at the face of the familiar voice. “Worm? What are you doing calling this early?”</p><p>“Queen Poppy it is 10:00 in the morning.”</p><p>“WHAT?! GUYS WAKE UP WE OVERSLEPT!”</p><p>Poppy could see Worm wince out of the corner of her eye at her scream, but she really didn’t care right now. They were supposed to get up as soon as it was light enough to find the trail and not give those kidnappers any more of a head start than they already had. And they had messed it up.</p><p>“Aw snap!” Darnell was now awake as well.</p><p>Poppy could hear everyone else shouting and grumbling as they started scrambling to their feet.</p><p>“CRUD!”</p><p>“AW HELL!”</p><p>“Um Queen Poppy?”</p><p>“QUICK, WE’VE GOT TO GET TO THE END OF THIS CHASM!”</p><p>“Queen Poppy.”</p><p>Barb scrambled to sit up in her seat and started the vehicle. “We’ve got everything?”</p><p>“Yeah! Everyone and everything is here. Let’s go.”</p><p>The Scorpio-crawler began to move forward and everyone lurched in their seats slightly at the vehicle moving full speed. Barb steered the bus towards the end of the chasm, they had to get back on track and soon.</p><p>“QUEEN POPPY!”</p><p>The pink troll startled and fumbled with the data pad so as to not drop it, and brought it up so she could look at Worm. The bounty hunters were looking back at the shout, and she could see Barb glancing at them through her rearview mirror. Prince Darnell was sitting up straighter now and also looking in her direction.</p><p>“I’m sorry my queen, but I really need to tell you something before you get too distracted.”</p><p>Poppy blinked “Tell me what?”</p><p>“I found a book that has information that you need.”</p><p>“WHAT?! REALLY?!” Poppy couldn’t keep the excitement out of her voice.</p><p>“Well let’s hear it then.”</p><p>Poppy looked up to see that the two yodeller brothers had moved back, with Dickory being in the seat in front of her leaning over the back, and Hickory in the seat across from him looking in her direction. Prince Darnell had scooched to the edge of his seat and was leaning over a bit to see the screen.</p><p>“Well I have found some information about the wildlife, and some about the trolls that live out there. Which would you like to hear first?”</p><p>“How about the wildlife? We had a uncomfortable close call last night.”</p><p>Worm frowned at that, but continued anyway. “Very well. So from I’ve managed to gather a lto of this wildlife is built for colder climates, so either they’ve got thick fur or feathers to protect them, or they live underground away from the surface.”</p><p>“Those that live underground usually only come out at night, as their eyesight is quite poor. They have excellent hearing and sense of smell however, so it’s best to avoid any mounds or holes in the ground. There actually going to be much in insects as you get further in, given that they can’t survive the cold climates. Be very careful of the birds, I can’t emphasize this enough they-”</p><p>“Can fly completely silent and you won’t see them till it’s too late?” Barb cut off from the driver’s seat.</p><p>“H-how did you?”</p><p>“We ran into one of those last night when this thing came out of the ground and chased us.” Poppy said as she described what happened.<br/>“Sounds like a Voldger and a Giant Snowy Wing, the latter belongs to a group of predatory bird trolls call Silent Wings, for reasons I’m sure you can gather. Seems like that chasm saved your life, and the Voldger as well in a way, if only to provide it with an easier meal.”</p><p>“So there’s more quiet flying birds like that one?”</p><p>“Unfortunately yes, they are all nocturnal though, so you’ll be safe from them during the day. Stay in small spaces and they shouldn’t be able to get to you due to their size. If you run into a burrowing creature like a Voldger again, use loud noises or hit them on the nose, those tend to be really sensitive parts on their bodies and may at least stun them.”</p><p>“Well that’s good to know.” Dickory muttered.</p><p>“There are also some reptiles out there, though the species of Slithers are what you need to watch out for. The Shellbacks and Scaletails are all herbivorous or insectivorous, so they should leave you alone, even in your Scorpio-crawler. But the Slithers are dangerous, they’re so much larger than the ones we have here and, while there’s only three species, they could be a problem.”</p><p>“There’s the Boomtail, with white scales and gray specks, it has got an appendage on its tail that allows it to make a loud sound and shake the ground. There’s the Twigler, that looks exactly like a tree branch, it really has no extra features that can give it an upper hand besides its camouflage. Finally there’s the most dangerous one, the Whipple. It’s got a long stinger on the end of its tail filled with a deadly venom. You need to avoid this one at all costs. I’ll send some documents to you with how to cure its venom, but it’s best to just try and not to get hit.”</p><p>“Great, venomous animals. Just what we need.” Hickory muttered, shaking his head.</p><p>“So that’s it on the wildlife for what’s dangerous to you, now onto the troll tribes. First is the Celtic trolls, the ones you are likely to run into first. They live near cliffs, and admire those who can show true courage and strength. I’m not quite sure I understand that, but I’m confident you can figure it out.”</p><p>Poppy hummed, just as confused as Worm. ‘True strength and courage, I wonder what that means?’</p><p>“They have haunched, furry legs and cloven hooves, horns, long furry ears, a short furry tail, and sideways pupils. If they have settled near cliffs, you may have to use your climbing gear. They’ve got some truly beautiful music, and tend to use woodwinds and string instruments. There’s quite a bit of farmland in their area most likely. They also celebrate a holiday called St. Patrick's Day, when a troll saint named Patrick banished the Slithers from their lands. Though you won’t be there for that celebration as it has already passed.”</p><p>“Well, we wouldn’t really have time anyway most likely, if we don’t want to lose these guys.” Poppy glanced up as she said that, looking out the front window to see that there was till no end to this chasm yet.</p><p>“They also have some very famous writers and pieces of literature and dance that have been long lost to our side of the brambles. This is the extent of what this book has that hasn’t been damaged and lost. So if you learn anything new, please tell me.”</p><p>Poppy couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, she figured that Worm would be curious to learn as much as he could about these new trolls and genres.</p><p>“Much later on you may meet the Blues and Jazz trolls who have likely settled together. Their music is different, yet harmonizes together quite well. A lot of instruments used tend to be brass or drums, though also include woodwinds and the piano. Their music is deep and soulful, and includes scatting as a way of singing. Their culture has very different food from ours, full of spice and flavor. They celebrate a holiday known as Mardi Gras, which has unfortunately also passed, as according to the book it’s full of beautiful colors and floats, dancing, music, great food. Ah, but then again you still wouldn’t have time for the celebration any way would you?.”</p><p>“Jazz trolls also have slightly clawed hands and feet with some webbing between their fingers and toes. These trolls are excellent swimmers because of that. They tend to come in colors much like the ones they use in their festivals. Blues trolls come in deeper and somewhat darker colors, but don;t really have any other features that the book lists.”</p><p>Worm flipped some pages “Let’s see here….ah!”</p><p>“Next is Bluegrass music, which has likely also settled down near the Jazz and Blues trolls. They utilize acoustic instrumental and emphasizes the off-beat with a lonesome sound. Their songs often take the form of narratives, and have a harmony of two, three, or four parts. The instruments often used are the guitar, fiddle, five-string banjo, mandolin, and upright bass. They have legs similar to country trolls, but only two. And they lack a tail unlike country trolls. They’re not great climbers like the Celtic trolls, it seems the most they can use their hooves for is to make a beat to go with their music.”</p><p>“Next are two subgenres from our tribe Queen Poppy, and from Queen Barb’s.”</p><p>Poppy lurched forward a bit as Barb suddenly slammed on the brakes. She whirled around in her seat and slammed her hands on the back of it.</p><p>“WAIT WHAT?!”</p><p>Poppy made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth, and opened and closed it several times. It would have been a good impression of a fish honestly. ‘Wait a sub genre of my tribe?!’</p><p>The others seemed just as surprised to hear this news as well, it’s not everyday you hear that your tribe has a subgenre you never even knew existed.</p><p>“What are the subgenres.” Prince Darnell spoke, when it seemed Poppy wasn’t able to.</p><p>“Heavy metal and bubblegum pop.”</p><p>“Snap, I’ve heard about heavy metal. Dad always said they disappeared after the divide, and that they were likely lost to the pop leader.”</p><p>“Well they weren’t, they were unwittingly separated from your genre and wound up on the wrong side of the brambles. As for Bubblegum pop, they willingly separated after...well….everything the pop leader did.”</p><p>Poppy winced at that a bit, but she couldn’t blame the subgenre for that. She felt disgusted by what the pop leader had done.</p><p>“So Heavy metal has a massive sound, accompanied by distortion, long guitar solos, and loudness. There’s a lot of showmanship and more force to this type of rock. The line up often includes two guitarists, a bassist, a drummer, and of course the singer. They look like your average rock troll, but they tend to grow spikes or spines on their back, arms, and legs. They also have sharper canines than rock trolls. Then we have bubblegum pop.”</p><p>Poppy listened intently to Worm now, as she had never heard of this subgenre. Whether it was because her dad knew or didn’t tell she honestly didn’t know, and that...bothered her a bit.</p><p>“Bubblegum pop is a lot like pop music, with an upbeat and happy tune to it. However bubble gum has a tendency to be insulted by adults who find the subgenre childish. Though I really can’t say why. There are a lot of one hit wonders within this music too. They bear similar looks to your average pop troll as well, but with more pastel colored skin and hair. They also tend to have spots a lot like what you would see on a fawnling. These two subgenres may have settled near each other, but most likely have gon to find something that is as close to pop forest and the rock troll’s volcano as possible.”</p><p>“Theatrical trolls are quite different as their music genre changes depending on the performance, sometimes with lyrics, and sometimes without. Some of their shows don’t even have music. I would be quite interested in seeing one myself, though from the way the book describes any troll is welcome to take part in the show, and the ones that call themselves theatrical trolls are simply the ones who decide to devote their lives to the theatre.”</p><p>Poppy remained silent for a moment, lost in her own thoughts. She tried to think of what she wanted to say in this situation, because this was again something her dad may have not told her.</p><p>“But why would dad never tell me about these trolls?” She finally managed.</p><p>“I...don’t think he knew about them either, or believed them to be truly gone for good. This book was well hidden, as when I found it years ago it was locked up in a chest in a hidden room. Someone really didn’t want any troll to know about these tribes.”</p><p>Poppy hummed. ‘I guess that makes sense but I’m not sure that I can trust that dad didn’t know about these genres when he knew about the others and said nothing.’</p><p>Poppy looked up when Worm spoke again. “And one more thing. There is another tribe out there, but I can’t tell you anything about them. They’ve been thoroughly erased from this book.”</p><p>“Erased how?” Poppy asked.</p><p>“As in all pages on them have been ripped out, and any pages that are still in the book with their name have been damaged so as to remove it.”</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>“I’m not sure myself, my guess is that the pop leader from years ago had something to do with that, as from what I can read it sounds like this tribe stole something from them and then created the Wall of Thorns to keep them out.”</p><p>“Wait, THEY created the Wall of Thorns? What could even let them do that?”</p><p>“Again, I’m not sure, but I will continue to look into this. It’s not just that I want to give you information on this tribe. I think...that maybe this tribe has some very valuable info that could help piece together this mystery. I’ll let you know if I find anything else, good luck Queen Poppy.”</p><p>Worm hung up the call and Poppy was surprised at his last bit of info. Could this genre really be that essential to know about? Poppy’s thoughts were interrupted by Barb before she could dwell on it much longer.</p><p>“We’ve reached the end of the chasm.”</p><p>Poppy jumped to her feet and walked to the front of the bus, with the others right behind her. Looking out the window she saw that it opened up into a much more rocky area than where they had been, and down below them there was a velly filled with mountains. They had finally reached them. Barb opened the doors to the Scorpio-crawler and the bounty hunters walked out to try and find the trail, with Poppy and Darnell following behind. The bounty hunters looked around and split up in different directions.</p><p>“Over here.” Dickory called to them from further down left.</p><p>Walking over to where he was, Dickory gestured in front of him where they all saw similar tracks in the ground. They had gone through here. Poppy glanced over at the cliff wall and saw a cave in it, which is likely how they got through.</p><p>Poppy breathed a sigh of relief. “So we are heading the right way, let’s go tell Barb.”</p><p>Poppy walked back to the vehicle and winced as the rocks jabbed into her feet. She could see her companions were having the same problem as her, and were carefully watching where they put their feet as to try and not step on any more rocks than they had to. They all climbed back into the Scorpio-crawler and went to their respective seats. As Hickory and Dickory talked to Barb and pointed in the direction she needed to go, Poppy headed to their supplies. She rummaged through until she found the box she needed, and set down on a seat next to her. After opening it, Poppy began pulling out their shoes they had brought.</p><p>“Here” Poppy began handing them out to the correct trolls. “It’s clear we’re gonna need to start wearing these, or we won’t be able to walk. And my guess is when we reach those mountains we’ll need to start wearing warm clothes.”</p><p>“We will take it from us.” Hickory gestured to himself and his brother as he put his boots on. “We live on a mountain after all, though these are much taller and it’s already cold, so these will be much colder than even we’re used to.”</p><p>Poppy went and sat back down as the Scorpio-crawler bagn moving, following the trail again. They had reached the next leg of their journey, and it looked like it was only going to get tougher as they went on. Poppy wondered if the Celtic trolls lived near here, after all Worm said they lived near cliffs. Poppy leaned back in her seat as the vehicle bounced as they descended into the valley below.</p><p>‘I guess we’ll have to wait and see then.’ Poppy looked out her window.</p><p>‘Hang on you guys, we’re coming.’</p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p>Cooper stared at the doors to their prison cell, they had been travelling for a long time now and were likely miles upon miles from home. Of course they were, it’s not like they were going in circles. Cooper spared a glance at Branch who was catching up on some sleep. The funk troll couldn’t help but worry for his friend.</p><p>‘What do they want with Branch? We’ve never even heard of these things before and suddenly they just show up and attack us? And kidnap Branch?’</p><p>Cooper’s frown deepened as he thought some more. ‘And what did Branch mean he’s gonna get me home? Doesn’t he mean ‘us?’ No way in funk does he think I’m gonna leave him here with those guys!’</p><p>Cooper sighed and continued to stare at the doors. Both of them knew they had reached the mountains when the cart began to angle downwards as though they were going up a hill. When it stayed that way for a while, Branch had managed to walk over to the window, balancing awkwardly, to see that they were on an inclining mountainous path. Cooper knew of no mountains near their forest, and certainly none this cold. With the air getting thinner as well, Cooper could only assume they had gone a ways up the mountain.</p><p>While he could go to the window on his side and check, he didn’t trust his feet right now. He was steadying his breath like how Branch taught him, but he was still a bit light headed from the thin air. Not to mention it was really cold, and the blanket that their captors had thrown back here was their only source of warmth. Sure it was thick, but some warm clothes would have been nice too. Not that Cooper was expecting hospitality mind you. The funk troll ears twitched at sounds next to him and he looked over to see Branch waking up.</p><p>“Nnnnn, any idea how far we are now?”</p><p>Cooper shook his head. “No idea, I’d say we’re pretty high up, but I don’t think I could walk without falling right now. The air is too thin for me.”</p><p>“Mph, fair. I wouldn’t move either.”</p><p>His friend breathed in deeply and just sat there for a moment, testing to see how he was feeling before standing up. He walked over to the window and looked out. While Cooper waited for him to come back, he tried to ignore that nauseous feeling in his stomach that was getting worst.</p><p>“Well, we’re definitely up further, in fact we’re on the second mountain it looks like. Though I don’t know where we’ll go from here, since I’m seeing no signs of civilization.” Branch walked back over and paused when he looked at Cooper.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Don’t feel good.” was all Cooper could get out without throwing up.</p><p>Cooper felt Branch’s hand on his shoulder and managed to look up at him with the room only slightly spinning. “Sounds like altitude sickness.”<br/>Before he could respond the two trolls startled at the door banging open. It was then that the funk prince realized they had stopped. He saw one of their cloaked captors walk forward with some plates in her hands. She plopped them down on the ground in front of them, and then dropped two canteens.</p><p>“Eat, and drink. We’ve still got at least two days left.” She grunted out in a gruff voice. It was their driver.</p><p>The figure seemed to study him for a minute, then reached into her cloak. She dropped a pair of pills on his plate. “For altitude sickness.”</p><p>They must have had obvious looks of distrust, because she snorted at them. Cooper could practically see her eye roll. “It’s not poison, if we wanted you dead, you’d already be dead. No sense in dragging you out here to do it.”</p><p>She then left them, and slammed the door behind her. Soon after they began to move again. The two of them eventually grabbed their food and began eating, Cooper drinking some water to down the pills. By the time they had finished, his nausea was gone and he wasn’t dizzy anymore. Cooper then curled up under the blanket and lay down to get some rest, while Branch took the next watch. As his eyelids began to droop he could overhear the lady outside.</p><p>“Once we get over this last mountain, we’ll have to cross the valley. And then, we’ll finally have reached home.”</p><p>Cooper couldn’t dwell on that for very long, as exhaustion finally overtook him and he fell asleep.</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>She sat at the reins of the vehicle letting the animals pull it as she mused to herself how much of their journey was left. She looked over to the lands below, and looked forward to see that they had finally reached the peak. As they came up to it and began to descend down the other side, she muttered to herself.</p><p>“Once we get over this last mountain, we’ll have to cross the valley. And then, we’ll finally have reached home.”</p><p>She looked out to the wide valley below them and could just make out the woods beyond that they were heading for. She looked over to one of her minions and snapped her fingers at them.</p><p>“Call him. Now.”</p><p>The idiot scrambled to pull out the data pad and called him, offering the device to her as she snatched it out of his hands.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>She glanced at the screen to see that he had answered, though shrouded by the darkness of the room he was in.</p><p>“We have just passed over the second mountain, and are now descending to the valley below. At least two more days' journey and we’ll be back my lord.”</p><p>“And what of the mission?”</p><p>“A success, there was only one. Though we have an unfortunate stowaway that couldn’t mind his own business.”</p><p>“Hmmm, we’ll deal with him when the time comes. Be wary when you head through the valley. The other genres are getting rather...nosey. And the Celtic trolls are sure to cause you problems if they can.”</p><p>She nodded her head. “Understood, we’ll deal with them accordingly my lord.”</p><p>“See that you do.”</p><p>As the screen went dark, she threw the device back at the minion and ordered him to put it away. Snapping the reins to make the animals move faster, they grew closer and closer to the valley.</p><p>‘Soon young troll, you’ll learn everything that’s been hidden from you.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did my best to give the trolls unique designs but kind of ran out when i got to the blues trolls sorry</p><p>also to better understand the way Jazz tolls' hands and feet look like, think of otters and regular troll hands, they're a mashup of the two</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Erased Tribe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a long one sorry</p><p>a lot of stuff happens in this chapter too so buckle up</p><p>also since all we know about the pop troll leader is that they stole the string, i'm gonna take some creative liberties here and make him super horrible :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy looked out the window of the Scorpio-crawler as it climbed up the first mountain. They had crossed the valley and followed the tracks all the way to a pair of twin mountains, and were getting close to the peak of the first. Though they would soon have to descend down the second as it were, and who knows how long that would take.</p><p>Poppy frowned as she couldn’t help but be a bit frustrated that they had to cross these mountains, as it was taking them so long to do it. Poppy shivered a bit as it had gotten really cold when they got about half way up this mountain, even more so now that they were practically at the peak. Poppy and the others had long since donned their warmer clothes in several layers to combat that problem. Even the two yodeler brothers, who lived on a mountain with the other yodeler trolls, were finding this weather cold. The vehicle was helping to keep them warm as well, but the chill still persisted. Poppy couldn’t wait to get out of these mountains. It likely wouldn’t warm up much, but it still wouldn’t be so bone chilling cold as these peaks. Then Dickory’s voice broke her out of her thoughts.</p><p>“We’ve got to get past these mountains before we even consider taking another break.”</p><p>“Okay but why?” Darnell asked him.</p><p>“Well for one I doubt any one of us should be sleeping up here in this cold, not to mention the thin air.”</p><p>And Dickory was right, the hair had gotten much thinner up here and they had to steady their breathing. Poppy herself had to take some altitude sickness pills when it got to be too much.</p><p>“There’s also the problem with if it snows.”</p><p>“Huh?” Poppy tilted her head.</p><p>“If it snows, we’ll not only have a harder time getting through the mountains, but we’ll also likely lose the trail, since it will be buried.”</p><p>Poppy’s heart thrummed in her chest at that, if they lost the trail this time, they likely wouldn’t be able to find it again. Or worse, would wind up lost in these mountains. Those things clearly knew their way around her, but Poppy and her friends certainly didn’t. The last thing they needed was to get lost out here.</p><p>“Damn.” Barb swore. “Guess we’ll have to keep going, it looks like we’ve finally reached the second peak.”</p><p>Poppy looked out the front window to see the Scorpio-crawler indeed climbing up the second peak. Oddly enough there was a rocky bridge-like structure connecting these two mountains. She doubted it was natural, but it also didn’t look troll made. Though she had heard of a way to get plant life to grow in a certain way you wanted it to, so maybe the same could be done for rocks? But how many years would that have taken? The vehicle then tilted downwards slightly as it began its descent down the second mountain into the valley below. Poppy wasn’t sure how long they had been on these mountains, but it had definitely been at least a handful of hours, given that the sun was lower in the sky now. The pop queen glanced over to her side to take a look at the valley before it became lost behind rocky walls. It was a wide valley covered in green and various colors that she could only assume were flowers. There were also odd shapes in down below, but a thick fog made it hard to tell what they were. Just beyond that valley she could see a forest, not unlike the ones at home she supposed, though this forest was most likely filled with the strange trees they had seen before earlier in their journey. Poppy could only hope that they didn’t run into anymore danger than they already had. She frowned, and couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed that they didn’t see the kidnappers.</p><p>‘I mean I guess it makes sense that we didn’t see them, they were at least a day or two ahead of us when we started, not to mention they know these lands better, so they wouldn’t have as much trouble as us. But still.’</p><p>Poppy breathed out heavily through her nose. ‘At least we know they’re probably heading for that forest. It looks like it’s the only way to go after all.’</p><p>Before the mountain walls blocked her view, she could make out a large shape deep in the forest, towering above it. Though due to the distance it was at and what seemed to be thick fog or clouds above the forest trees she couldn’t make out what it was. Soon all she could see were rocky walls and she turned back to the interior of the vehicle. Dickory and Hickory were still at the front of course with Barb to help her stay on the trail. Darnell had fallen asleep just a bit ago after their conversation, as it was clear the scenery wasn’t going to be changing much till they got down this mountain. Poppy leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, planning on getting some sleep as well. Hopefully she wouldn’t miss anything.</p><p>Hours must have passed because when Poppy woke again it was nearly dark. Looking out the window she could see the sun had almost completely set. Darnell was also awake, probably longer than she had been. The Scorpio-crawler was no longer at an angle she noticed, and glancing up front she saw they had finally reached the foot of the mountain. The vehicle began crawling down into the valley and completely leveled off. Now that Poppy could have a better look at the valley she noticed that the forest in the distance actually appeared to be sitting below the valley, liek way below. The valley also wasn’t a s even as she thought as she could see large rocks jutting out of the ground. She also noticed what looked like….farm land?</p><p>“Is that farmland?” Poppy questioned.</p><p>“Are those houses?”</p><p>Barb’s question made Poppy look around to indeed see some houses in the distance. But before she or the others could really think about it, something hit the Scorpio-crawler.</p><p>CLANG</p><p>“WHA-”</p><p>CLANG BANG CLANG</p><p>The Scorpio-crawler shook with whatever was hitting the vehicle. Barb jerked the bus to a hard left to try and shake them off. A scraping sound could be heard as they slid around and a whud could be heard behind the bus. Looking back Poppy could see a shape roll along the ground after getting flung off the bus. However that didn’t deter the attack as whatever they were kept coming. Barb weaved the bus around trying to shake them off or dodge them to no avail. Poppy suddenly was flung into the air as the bus caught the edge of a large ditch and tumbled down into it. As she was airborne she could see Darnell and Hickory in a similar state. Dickory clung to the back of the seat with his feet in the air and Barb was the only one who wasn’t airborne due to wearing her seat belt. With a solid crashing sound the bus hit the floor of the ditch, and no amount of revving from Barb could get it moving again, given that the bus was now stuck on its left side.</p><p>Glancing around she could see that Hickory and Darnell had fallen to this side of the bus and were stuck against the windows. Dickory was wobbly hanging onto his seat so as to not get stuck like them as well. She managed to lift herself up a bit to be sitting up on the side of the bus tog et a better look. Clinks of dirt clods and rocks hitting the right side of the vehicle got Poppy to whirl around to see whatever of whoever attacked them sliding down into the ditch after them. Soon enough a small group surrounded the Scorpio-crawler. One of them walked up to the door and jumped up to land on it, before stomping their foot down making a loud almost clopping noise,</p><p>“OPEN UP! COME OUT OF THERE NOW!”</p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>Worm sighed as he had finally finished all the books and scriptures only to turn up on more information. There was nothing on this mystery tribe that he could find. Worm groaned again and flopped into his chair, rubbing at his eyes with two fingers. He wasn’t sure what to do.</p><p>‘This tribe just can’t be erased from history can they? And why would someone do that?’</p><p>“Did I come at a bad time?”</p><p>Worm opened his eyes to see Mayor Dawn in his home. He sat up straighter in shock.</p><p>“Mayor Dawn, what are you-uh no I uh”</p><p>“Forgive me for the intrusion but I was told I could find you here. Did you find anything new?”<br/>“No, and now I’ve gone through everything. I’m not sure what to do now.”</p><p>“Hmm” Mayor Dawn frowned at that, and tapped her front hoof. Her back leg was healing up nicely after being treated with the Calendula they had gotten from Branch’s bunker.</p><p>Her frown deepened at that. ‘I sure hope those two are okay. And I hope whatever they want Branch for won’t be as bad as I’m afraid it will be.’</p><p>Worm stood up and put his hands behind his head. “I Just don’t know what to do really I don’t. There has to be something more on this secret tribe, anything at all, but yet-”</p><p>“Now, now calm down.”</p><p>“WHY?! I’VE LITERALLY NOTHING TO GO ON HERE!” Worm stomped around and hit his hands against a wall hard at the end of his sentence.</p><p>THUNK</p><p>Worm paused and looked at the wall, hitting it again. Another hollow thunk rang out. Mayor Dawn had moved up behind him and was also looking at the wall curiously. Worm continued to knock along the wall, trying to find something.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“If this wall is hollow, there may be a way in there…..I hope.”</p><p>Worm felt along the wall some more and came across an odd part. He could feel an indentation and pressed it. With a click sound the ident went into the hidden door, as it slowly opened. Stagnant air greeted Worm’s nose as he peered down the dark tunnel.</p><p>“Hmm, it’s been a long time since any troll stepped foot in this place.”</p><p>“I believe we’ll be needing this.” Mayor Dawn held up a pair of lanterns.</p><p>Worm lit both lanterns, and took one from the country troll mayor. He walked carefully down the steps in the tunnel and continued underground. Eventually after walking for a few minutes, they reached another door. Worm grabbed the handle and had to heft the door open hard. It creaked from the effort and misuse from what had to have been years. As they stepped inside the room, Worm lifted up the lantern to illuminate the small area. It looked like a study, having a desk and a chair, and a few lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Using his own lantern to light them, the room was now better lit.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>Worm looked to where Mayor dawn was pointing and saw a chest. He walked over to it and lifted the lid. Inside was a sealed box, and upon opening it, he found some papers and a journal. He picked them up and walked over to the desk.</p><p>“Which to read first?” Worm muttered to himself.</p><p>He leafed through the journal a bit and found some of the texts hard to read. They weren’t damaged the writer just seemed to have a ….particular style of writing that was going to take some time to decipher. But he found that he could at least rad the first entry.</p><p>“Greetings to whoever troll may find this journal. My name is Briar Wood and I’m hoping this journal and these paper will reach you safely. Our former ruler, King Brightly, betrayed all of the tribes and stole their strings. He used them to convert trolls to pop, and to forcibly control his own people into happiness that never ended. In the end the other genres were able to take back their strings and flee, though the harmony was shattered. They would part from each other and scatter across the lands, and it will be a long time before anyone trusts us pop trolls again.”</p><p>Worm looked to Mayor Dawn, who was listening intently. He turned the page and continued.</p><p>“Though the strings were gone, the harp, with the pop string, still held enough power in it to continue controlling his tribe as he pleased. Several genres and subgenres fought with the king and were able to steal the lyre. The bubblegum pop trolls, who had managed to escape the king’s mind control, helped them to get the instrument. These trolls fled with the lyre. They went to the northern lands and the trolls that spearheaded the operation, used the lyre’s power to create the Wall of Thorns.”</p><p>“”King brightly flew into a rage. Without the lyre he wasn’t going to be able to control us much longer, as one can tell since I am of sound mind and able to write this journal. Before he lost his power he destroyed much of our history, erasing the truth of what happened here tonight from writing, as well as the tribe that ruined him out of spite. He also destroyed the information on losing harmony, as he always viewed trolls that had with disdain. Despicable creature.”</p><p>‘Lost harmony? What is that?’ Worm shook his head and continued.</p><p>“These papers are what I was able to save, and I will record all the rest of what I can remember in this journal.”</p><p>That was the last of what I can read for now, I’ll need more time to translate the rest. His handwriting is...not so good. It looks like he might have been in a rush to write them.”</p><p>“What about those papers then?”</p><p>“Let’s see.”</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>Branch looked out the barred window on his side. They had long since gone through the valley below the mountains and were now deep in the forest that was beyond it.  They had been travelling for a while into this forest when they came upon a tall tree. And Branch mean tall, this tree stretch up far into the clouds that seemed to hang over this forest. Looking around he saw a rocky valley to the right and down a hill. He could see what looked like steam coming out of the ground.</p><p>“It looks like there’s some kind of bayou down that way.”</p><p>Branch looked over to see Cooper at his window. Moving to the middle and standing on his tiptoes he could see that Cooper was right. This one was even further than the rocky valley and was a good couple of hours away. It was a large bayou too, and Branch could just make out a decent sized shape sitting in the middle of the bayou. But he couldn’t make out what it was from here.</p><p>“Nearly home young one.”</p><p>The female’s raspy voice startled both Branch and Cooper and they stared at the front of the cart, and then looked at each other. From what Branch could gleam from his window, the cart was heading for the large tree. Upon reaching the trunk, he saw a hole in it. The wagon moved forward into the hidden tunnel in the  truck and the wagon went dark save for the bit of light from the entrance. Though that soon disappeared as they went further in. The cart suddenly stopped moving forward, and all of a sudden they felt like they were floating upwards.</p><p>“Is it just me or are we in a flying wagon?”</p><p>“No I feel it too.” Branch replied.</p><p>“What do you think is waiting up there?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but it can’t be good.”</p><p>They seemed to flat upwards forever when a light began to flow into their prison from above. Soon after the wagon seemed to drift off to one side, and then set itself down on solid land once more.</p><p>“Open the door.” An unknown male voice commanded harshly.</p><p>The doors opened and Cooper and Branch shielded their eyes from the light as it flooded the prison.</p><p>_______________________________<br/>“DO YOU HEAR ME OR ARE YE DAFT?! OPEN UP!”</p><p>The figure continued to stomp on the door, making a much more solid clang than one would expect from a troll, even if they were wearing shoes.</p><p>“YO GET THE FUCK OFF MY DOOR BEFORE YOU BREAK IT.” Barb barked out.</p><p>The figure seemed to startle and fumbled backwards a bit before fishing themselves. They dropped to their knees and began to try and pry the door open.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?!”</p><p>“Open up now, we know you trolls are in there.”</p><p>A calmer voice came from the side, or rather, bottom, of the bus. Poppy looked at everyone, and then to Barb.</p><p>“I don’t think we have a choice here, they’re gonna break in if we don’t, and we don’t need this bus more damaged than it already is. We still have to get out of here and find Branch and Cooper.”</p><p>Barb growled out in frustration. “Hey you on the door, I’m gonna open it. So get off or fall in when I do.”</p><p>The figure scrambled off the doorway muttering what Poppy could only assume were curses at them. Barb then opened the door when they were off, and more figures jumped back up n the bus. They looked like trolls, but very different. They had long furry ears and horns, one had  beard, they all had sideways pupils and haunched furry legs. Poppy noticed hooves, which is likely why it was so loud when the one was stomping on the door.</p><p>“Wait, what kind of trolls are you?” a male voice spoke out in a thick accent.</p><p>“What the hell kind of question is that?” Dickory bit out.</p><p>“We’re not trolls from around here, are you...Celtic trolls?” Prince Darnell asked.</p><p>The female one spoke next. “An’ just how do you know that?”</p><p>“A friend back home, well at her home Darnell gestured to her, told us about you. About most of the trolls that supposedly live out here.”</p><p>“Supposedly?”</p><p>“No one has seen any of your kind for years and years” Poppy answered “So we weren’t sure if any of you were still around or if we’d even run into you.”</p><p>“Now how about you tell us why you drove my Scorpio-crawler into this ditch.”</p><p>The male Celtic troll turned to Barb. “How ‘bout a deal? You tell us who you are an’ why you are here, an’ maybe we’ll help you fix yer trinket.”</p><p>“Trinket, why you little-”</p><p>Hickory cut Barb off. “The name’s Hickory and that there is my brother Dickory, we’re yodeler trolls.”</p><p>“I’m QUEEN Barb of the rock trolls.”</p><p>“Prince Darnell of the funk trolls.”</p><p>“Queen Poppy of the pop trolls.”</p><p>The Celtic trolls seemed to stare hard at her and she gulped. “What the hell is a pop troll doing out here? Or any of you, what about the barrier?”</p><p>“You mean the Wall of Thorns? It’s gone, not sure how though.” Poppy answered.</p><p>“Like I’m gonae believe a pop troll.”</p><p>Finally, Poppy had enough.</p><p>“Look, I know what out ancestor did was horrible, but I’m not them. That was so many years ago, and we didn’t even know what had happened until some months back. We didn’t even know you existed till a week or so ago. So zip it.”</p><p>The female Celtic troll held Poppy’s gaze, before smirking. “Ay ye’ve a bit of spunk in ya. I can respect that. But why are you here?”</p><p>“About two weeks back the wall of thorns disappeared, the barrier as you called it. We didn't think anything of it at first, until something came from the other side and attacked all of the tribes.”</p><p>The two Celtic trolls exchanged glances and frowned, they seemed to know more than they were letting on.</p><p>“And just a little over a week ago, they attacked my home. But unlike the others where they just hurt trolls and damaged homes, they kidnapped two trolls.”<br/>“My brother Cooper, and her boyfriend, Branch.” Darnell inserted.</p><p>The Celtic troll's eyes widened. “I know they went to th’ south, but why in troll’s name would they kidnap any troll?”</p><p>“What do you know about who they are?” Poppy’s excitement got the better of her.</p><p>The two looked at each other before answering. “Come on ye ought to come out of yer bus. Let’s discuss this back in th’ village.”</p><p>The others managed to climb their way out of the bus, and down to the ground below. They followed the Celtic trolls to a gathering of buildings where more Celtic trolls were. They all watched them wearily.</p><p>“Come now, it would probably be best for ye, to meet our leaders.”</p><p>The group walked up a long pathway to an old looking stone castle. Two guards stood on either side of a closed drawbridge, across a moat that surrounded the castle. The male Celtic troll walked up to the guard on the left.</p><p>“We’ve got some guests who need to see the king an’ queen.”</p><p>The trolls didn't budge and merely raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Ay come off it will ye? This group is from th’ other side of th’ barrier, they've had th’ same problems we’ve had. But this time trolls have been kidnapped.”</p><p>The troll guard’s eyes widened and it exchanged a bewildered look with their partner. The partner pulled a horn off its belt and blew into it. Soon after the drawbridge lowered across the moat.</p><p>“Come.”</p><p>They walked across the moat and down a long corridor in the castle, by passing all other hallways and doors. Upon reaching large wooden doors, the two Celtic trolls opened them and brought the group into what looked like a throne room. The Celtic trolls dropped to a knee and bowed their heads.</p><p>“Yer majesties, these trolls come from th’ other side of th’ barrier. They’ve also been attacked like us, ‘cept they’ve had some of their trolls taken away.”</p><p>Sitting on the thrones was a female and male Celtic troll. Both were tall and well built, the male being the taller of the two. Both of the trolls bore beards, and male’s horn curled slightly back. The female’s horns curled more, and were larger than the male’s sitting next to her. Her hair was a silver color, and his was red. Their fur was a close color to match their hair, as Poppy noted that seemed to be the case with most of the Celtic trolls they had seen so far. The two then stood up, the female being at least half a troll length taller than Poppy and the king easily being a full troll length taller.</p><p>“What do ye’ mean?”</p><p>“Perhaps it would be best if they explained?” the king gestured to them.</p><p>“About half a month ago the Wall of Thorns disappeared from the northern fields, and just over a week ago something came from the other side and attacked all of us. But when they got to my home, Pop village, they kidnapped Branch and Cooper, who is his brother.” she nodded her head to Darnell.</p><p>“Hmmm, i would say this is odd, but we’ve known what they were looking for for awhile now.”</p><p>“Yes, but to find it all th’ way in the pop troll’s home? Past the great barrier? How did one wind up there if it were still intact?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p>The group watched the royalty converse back and forth. Poppy wanted to ask what they meant but was unsure if it would come across as rude to interrupt them. The queen glanced over to them seeming to remember that they had guests who had no clue what they were talking about.</p><p>“Ah, forgive me. I am Queen Aster, and this is my husband King Bagot. The trolls that brought you here are Leafsong and Hart” she gestured to the female and male respectively.</p><p>“Do you know what attacked us?”</p><p>“Yes we do, they have also gone through th’ tribes around here. Though i’m unsure why they took any troll from th’ other side of th’ barrier, There shouldn’t be any of them over there?”</p><p>“..any of who? What were those things that attacked us?” Poppy was starting to get a bad feeling.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>“They have haunched legs, paws, a tail, and are covered in fur. They have sharp claws that allow for combat and advanced climbing skills. Their tail can act as a method of balance while also being prehensile and is used to grip things, especially when climbing. Heightened senses makes it near impossible to sneak up on them, and allows for night vision. They also bear fangs and have a diet that consists of more protein intake.”</p><p>“That sounds like what attacked us.” Mayor Dawn mused, then noticed Worm’s pale face.</p><p>“Are you alright?”<br/>With shaking hands Worm slid a picture over to her of what the pages were discussing. Mayor Dawn looked them over but froze at what he said next.</p><p>“I’ve got a bit of a note here from our Briar Wood troll.” His voice was shaky “These are the pages I was able to save on the lost tribe, the Alternative trolls.”</p><p>_________________________________________________</p><p>Branch and Cooper were dumbfounded, staring back at them were several strange trolls. They had been taken off the prison, still in their chains, but detached from the wagon itself.<br/>Even the ones who had taken them here were the same type of troll and had long taken off their hoods. Now that it was light Branch could get a much better look at them. They were covered in fur, with it being the thinnest on their face and ears. Their ears were either rounded or pointed, but looked similar to a pop or rock troll. The only exception was the female that seemed to be the ringleader of his kidnappers, as she held hers upwards.</p><p>Each troll had a tail, some longer or fluffier than others, and large paws for hands and feet. Again the size seemed to vary between trolls. Every troll had different fur colors of patterns, and he could see claws and fangs being bared at them slightly. They had slit pupils, and did have hair on their head, but it looked more like a mane on them. Each of them had a ruff of fur that started between their shoulder blades, and was thickest in the front of their chests. Their face looked like any other trolls’, but had a slightly different shaped nose, more...animal-like.</p><p>The male that had spoken before walked forward. He was taller than Branch, but only slightly than Cooper. He had a golden fur color with a tint of red and had splotches of copper spots. He was dressed in fancy clothing, meaning he was likely the leader, if not just an important troll.</p><p>“I am King Leonis, welcome to Floating Lands, home of the alternative trolls.”</p><p>He then stepped forward and sniffed the air around them before turning to Branch. He suddenly gripped Branch’s cheeks with one hand, claws digging into them. Branch squirmed against the grip a bit, and he tightened it.</p><p>“Ah so this is the one.”</p><p>“Hey get your hands,er, paws off of him!”</p><p>The king sneered at Cooper. “Hm, loyal to a fault indeed. Don’t worry funk troll, we’ll send you home. But you” he turned back to branch “are staying here.”</p><p>Before Cooper could say anything Branch suddenly headbutted the king in the nose.</p><p>“GAH”</p><p>The king fell back and Branch grabbed Cooper, the two of them running as best as they could. Branch could hear them following them, and knew it would only be a matter of time before they caught up. They ran off the mainland across a bridge to another piece of floating land. Branch looked around before finding a patch of strong smelling plant.</p><p>“Hide here.” he shoved Cooper into the bush.</p><p>“But what about you?”</p><p>Branch shook his head and ran off. Cooper wanted to follow, but ducked down as he heard approaching footsteps. He watched as the alternative trolls chased his friend and disappeared from sight. Two trolls straggled behind however, and were in the process of also chasing Branch when one stopped and sniffed the air.</p><p>“Wait, I think I smell that funk troll.”</p><p>Cooper ducked further in the bush, he had nowhere to run. It was good he was focused on staying quiet and hidden, or that voice would have made him scream.</p><p>“Close your eyes, quickly.”</p><p>Cooper did as he was told, not wanting to really question anything right now. After he closed them he could hear a whistling sound in the air, before a loud boom. The alternative trolls creamed out and when Cooper peaked his eyes open he could see them on the ground covering their eyes. Before Cooper could think on anything that just happened, he felt something grab his back legs. He scrabbled and tried to dig his font hands into the ground, screaming as he was dragged away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the mystery kidnappers are finally revealed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Who are the Alternative Trolls?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I<br/>am so sorry</p><p>A lot has happened in life recently and I've been officially diagnosed with anxiety. It has been so bad due to work that I was just too drained to do anything when I got home.</p><p>But the lead that was causing all that stress is no longer over me so I should be more relaxed now without having a lead looking for new ways to get me in trouble or fire for shits and giggles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Branch panted heavily as he ran, the chains around his ankles clanking. They didn’t stop him from moving, but they did keep him from running as fast as he possibly could. And he really needed that ability right now, as he could hear those trolls closing in on him. He could only hope that they wouldn’t find Cooper. His lungs burned with the effort of running for so long as he jumped over a root. Branch suddenly skidded to a stop as it looked like the ground ended. He fell over and looking back up all he could see were clouds. Beyond them he could see more masses of land, though Branch had no clue how one would get to them.</p><p>Branch didn’t have much time to dwell on that thought as crashing sounded behind him. Thudding came next as two of the trolls from before leapt out of the bushes and hit the ground near him. Branch scrambled back before remembering he had nowhere to go. Even if he did the trolls proved to be much faster than him and descended upon him. They grabbed him by his arms and lifted him to his feet roughly, dragging him back to where he had run from.</p><p>“LET GO OF ME!”</p><p>The trolls said nothing as they continued to drag him back to their village while Branch thrashed around. They tightened their grips on his arms and Branch hissed in pain, knowing that it would bruise later. Eventually after some time had passed they were back in the village clearing. Looking around now Branch could see “village” was an understatement, as their home was at least twice the size of Pop Village.</p><p>“Damn brat.”</p><p>Branch looked up to see King Leonis glaring down at him, his fur under his nose stained red slightly from where Branch had hit him. The nosebleed had long stopped though, that much was obvious. Branch had a better look at the king now, he didn’t have much in markings compared to the others, just very faded spots on his back. His fur was a dull golden color, and his hair was brownish. The king marched to him and dug his claws into Branch’s chin forcing his head up harshly. Branch winced at the stinging sensation and could feel something warm and wet starting to run down his chin.</p><p>“If you weren’t needed I’d be retaliating quite harshly.”</p><p>Branch squirmed back and felt Leonis’ claws rake down his face as he got free from his grip, opening the cuts even more. “WHY?!”</p><p>“Why what?”</p><p>“Why bring me here?! What did I ever do to you?”</p><p>“Heh, nothing. You just belong here. And no troll who belongs here may leave.”</p><p>“What does that even mean?!” Branch was exasperated.</p><p>Any answer he might have got was cut off as rapid footsteps approached them. Two more alternative trolls ran up, out of breath and squinting. One stopped to rub at its eyes. King Leonis’ expression darkened and he stomped away from Branch.</p><p>“Don’t tell me.” he growled out. “They ambushed you.”</p><p>A nod from the troll who wasn’t rubbing their eyes. “And the funk troll?”</p><p>A shrug and flinch from the same troll as King Leonis seemed to get angrier and he screamed. “GRAHHH!”</p><p>“Wait who has Cooper, where is he?!”</p><p>King Leonis sneered at him. “None of your concern, we’ll be taking care of that problem soon. You two idiots go to the infarmy, maybe while you’re there she can check your fucking ears since you should have heard them coming.”</p><p>The king turned back to Branch and stared down at him, with Branch glaring right back. “Hmm, courage, but perhaps a bit too much bravado.” He swiped some more of the blood under his nose away.</p><p>“Take him to his room and keep him there, we need at least two days to prepare their ceremony.”</p><p>Branch squirmed as he was again dragged away. They came upon what looked like a castle like house, and entered the building. They walked down a barely illuminated hallway, the flames from the torches dancing on the walls. The two alternative trolls walked him to a door and opened it, dragging him inside. He was thrown in an empty cell and his shackles were removed. The cell door clanged shut and was locked, the two trolls exiting the room completely with a slam of the wooden door. A clinking sound told Branch they locked that door as well.</p><p>Branch heard shuffling beside him and startled at the voice that spoke. “So they got another one.”</p><p>Branch looked over to his left and saw three cages, one troll in the first two, and two in the last one.</p><p>“Hmm so where did they take you from? I was taken on my way back from my visit to the Celtic trolls.” the troll next to him spoke again.</p><p>They were a pale blue troll with white hair, and looked a lot like a pop or rock troll but something was off that Branch couldn’t quite put his finger on.</p><p>“Celtic trolls?”</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>They nodded, and pointed to the other toll directly next to them. “She’s Lackadaisy and was taken from her home with the Bubblegum Pop trolls.”</p><p>“Wait there’s a type of pop troll out here?”</p><p>“A sub genre yes, though they more or less disavowed the pop troll tribe for what they did. His name is Bushel.” She pointed at the first troll that spoke.</p><p>The female troll had a dark orange skin color, and black hair. She gestured to the trolls next to her. One was pink with lavender hair and the other pale blue green with light blue hair.</p><p>“He’s Roo”she pointed to the pink one “and she’s Daisy” she pointed to the other. “Their siblings, twins specifically. They live here.”</p><p>Branch looked at these trolls, the first two looked like they might be close to his age, but the twins looked like they had just reached maybe fifteen years.</p><p>“I’m sorry but celtic trolls, bubblegum pop, and...alternative?” Branch was confused at the sudden influx of information. “What genres are those, I’ve never heard of them?”</p><p>“Have you been living under a rock?” Lackadaisy kicked Bushel in the leg. “Ow! What?”</p><p>“Ignore him he thinks before he speaks all the time.”</p><p>Branch noted they didn;t answer his question as they turned back around and either stared off into space or curled up to sleep in the case of the twins. Branch leaned back against the bars and tried to steady his breathing. He wiped at his face and winced at the stinging front the scratches, some wetness getting on his fingers. He looked at his hands to confirm the scratches were still bleeding when he saw red coat his fingers. Though Branch was able to stop breathing so hard from running earlier, he couldn’t steady it completely. Branch would admit it, he was terrified.</p><p>‘What do they even want with me? We had not idea any of these trolls existed till now, though maybe sooner back home who knows.’</p><p>‘And the way that king talked makes it sound like he’s never going to let me leave, and what did he mean by “home?”’</p><p>Branch wrinkled his nose and sighed. ‘And what about Cooper, it sounds like he got away from the guards but someone else got him. Please let him be safe, I really hope I didn’t put him in more danger than he would have been in here.’<br/>Branch lay down and curled up, trying to get as comfy as possible. His thoughts raced and his heart beat fat and hard in his chest, as he worried over what they would do to him or these trolls next to him.</p><p>‘I really hope I’m out of here before they get to do what they want with me.’ Branch gave a low, bitter laugh. ‘Yeah, I’m sure a rescue will come in two days when they have no idea where we are. I don’t even know where we are.’</p><p>Despite the overwhelming feeling of dread and doubt, Branch was exhausted, physically and mentally. Sleep finally overcame him, and he blacked out.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“THOSE WERE TROLLS?!”</p><p>“Th’ alternative trolls yes.” King Bagot told Poppy. “Does this surprise you that much?”</p><p>“Well yeah, I mean- the way they attacked us didn’t really seem troll like.” Poppy paused. “Uh, no offense.”</p><p>“Hmm, none taken I suppose. The alternative trolls are very unique in how they fight and move.”</p><p>“And as you said before, it has been many years since the trolls of your side have seen any of us.” Leafsong inputted.</p><p>“But why would a troll tribe attack like this, what’s their motive?” Hickory had stepped forward to ask.</p><p>“We aren’t sure ourselves. We had one visiting us about three months ago.” Queen Aster spoke.</p><p>“Wait, visiting? But I thought they were attacking everyone?” Poppy was confused.</p><p>“They are, but they weren’t until not too long ago.” Leafsong explained.</p><p>At the groups’ confused glances, Queen Aster continued. “We were at peace with th’ alternative trolls, as were th’ other genres, until a few months ago.”</p><p>“When this visitor left to go home, here to see a friend, he was met up with by his own tribe. They argued from what the witness told me, but they couldn’t hear what it was about. Th’ argument escalated and suddenly the trolls attacked their own kind and knocked him out, taking him back home by force.”</p><p>The party all exchanged concerned glances, before Prince Darnell finally spoke up. “Why would they do that?”</p><p>“We are not sure” Hart spoke up. “We just know they’ve been gathering any alternative trolls outside their home, th’ Floating Lands, and have shut themselves off. None of us can even get near their home without being attacked.”</p><p>“But we have to go there!” Poppy protested. “They’ve got Branch and Cooper, and we’re in no way going to just leave them there!”</p><p>“Ye can’t just run in there!” Leafsong argued back.</p><p>“And we can’t just run away either!”</p><p>“We’re not asking ye to!”</p><p>“ENOUGH!”</p><p>A slamming sound made the trolls jump and they all looked to see the Queen with a staff in her hand now, having cracked the end of it on the ground.</p><p>“This arguing is getting no one anywhere!”</p><p>The two trolls muttered apologies as the queen sighed. “Leafsong and Hart are right ye can’t just charge in there and hope for th’ best. But we aren’t asking ye to leave either. Ye need to form a plan.”</p><p>Poppy sighed and rubbed her left arm. “I just want to get them back as soon as possible. I have no idea what they’ll do to them.”</p><p>“I understand, we are worried too. But chargin’ in blindly won’t be a help to anyone.” The queen reassured her.</p><p>“Come now. We need to find ye a place to rest, traveling over those mountains must have left ye exhausted.” the king added.</p><p>The group followed Leafsong and Hart out of the castle like home into the village. Several of the celtic trolls stopped and stared at them, and they could hear them whispering. Eventually they came upon a larger looking home and steeped inside. It was warm and welcoming, with a sitting area surrounding a fireplace.</p><p>Poppy watched as Hart walked up to the front desk and ring a bell. Another celtic troll walked out of the backroom behind the desk and greeted them. They had brown short hair, with legs matching in color. Their horns were also quite short, both that and their voice indicating they were still young.</p><p>“Hello Hart, Leafsong. Who’ve we got over there?”</p><p>“Hello Alas. We have trolls from th’ other side of th’ thorns. Th’ wall really is gone now, and they’ve gone and caused these trolls problems too.” Hart answered.</p><p>“But for now, they need a place to stay. I’m assuming that you have vacant rooms?”</p><p>“Given that our only other guest was kidnapped? Yes, I do.”</p><p>Hart rolled his eyes at the younger’s sarcasm. Alas smirked and gestured to the group. “Follow me to your rooms.”</p><p>The other two cletic trolls departed, with Leafsong pausing in the door. “We’ll have some of our trolls fix your vehicle so it’ll be ready to go again.”</p><p>They then left and the group followed Alas up the stairs. He stopped at the first room and handed a set of keys to Hickory. “Ye’ll be sharing this room with him” as he gestured to Dickory.</p><p>Alas walked some more down to the next room and handed Poppy a set of keys. “Ye will be sharing this room with her.” He turned to Darnell. “And if ye’ll follow me, I’ll take ye to your room.”</p><p>Poppy walked into her room and took one glance down the hall to see the funk Prince being guided to the room next door. She shut the door behind her and glanced over to see Barb sitting on one of the beds. Poppy sat on the other bed as silence filled the room. Whatever might have been said was interrupted by Poppy’s device going off.</p><p>Hitting the answer button, Poppy greeted the troll on the other side. “Hello again Worm.”</p><p>“Greetings Queen Poppy. I have some very important news to tell you.”</p><p>“Let us guess?” Barb interrupted. “The things that attacked us were the alternative trolls?”</p><p>“Wh-how how did you”</p><p>Poppy cut off his stuttering. “We had a bit of an encounter with the celtic trolls. They told us quite a lot, but not why the trolls attacked us. Or them. It seems no troll knows why. Well, except for the ones that attacked us of course.”</p><p>“Hmm that is….concerning.”</p><p>Poppy had to agree with him on that, cause while they now knew what attacked them they were still basically at square one since they didn’t know any details.</p><p>“Though we did learn something you may not have. Yet.”</p><p>Poppy startled at Mayor Dawn’s voice and saw the device’s camera shifted to let her in on screen. She had her hands on her hips and her tail swished side to side, slightly agitated. Barb was now sitting next to Poppy, leaning over so she could see the other trolls as well.</p><p>“When these troll tribes left after the Great Divide, the alternative troll tribe stole the lyre used to convert trolls to pop from the pop trolls. It was then used to make the Wall of Thorns. And the former king, the one who caused that whole mess, King Brightly, apparently went into a rage. He began destroying any information on that tribe he could.”</p><p>“If it weren’t for the journal and efforts of this Briar Wood troll some of the information had been saved. We’re still trying to decipher it though, cause while his efforts are appreciated his handwriting is a lot like a trolling’s.”</p><p>Barb snorted in bemusement at that last part. “So the alternative trolls have the lyre then? But why take the lyre? Without the strings it’s useless right?”</p><p>Worm spoke again. “Apparently without the lyre, King Brightly could no longer control any of the trolls, not the ones he converted or his own. So he did this in rage, knowing that his time as king was coming to an end. And apparently it did, as a footnote here mentions that he was overthrown and banished from the village. No one seems to know what happened to him after the fact.”</p><p>Poppy blinked in surprise and looked over to see Barb was as well. To think the lyre still had just enough power in it even with just one string to continue controlling trolls like that. “Well we are going to be stuck here for maybe a day or two. We’ve gotta come up with a strategy since the celtic trolls told us that no one has been able tog et anywhere near the home of the alternative trolls without being attacked.”</p><p>“Not to mention their greeting messed up my ride.” Barb grumbled out.</p><p>Poppy winced. “Well in their defense they probably thought we were with the alternative trolls.”</p><p> “Hmm whatever the case then I suppose you’ll be staying for a bit. I will call you whenever I am able to translate more information out of this journal.”</p><p>“Thank you Worm.” Poppy then hung up the call.</p><p>“So now I guess we just wait then?”</p><p>“Yeah that seems like a good idea.” Barb snorted.</p><p>“We don’t have any other options really. We can maybe learn some more tomorrow, but for now it’s late and we should rest.”</p><p>Barb gave a reluctant grunt of agreement before heading back over to her bed. Poppy got herself ready for bed and saw that Barb had already fallen asleep. Truing off the light in the room Poppy lay in the bed for a while.</p><p>‘This is getting so confusing, none of it makes sense. I hope we can figure out what’s going on soon.’ Poppy soon drifted off into sleep, hoping the morning would bring actual answers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Trolls Hidden Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who's not dead? sorry but its been busy ive moved, gotten new kittens, gotten fired (though given i was moving im not surprised they did *eye rolls*, and have been trying to find a new job</p><p>but ive got some free time now so here's this chapter, where we learn what happened to Cooper (like id forget baby cooper)</p><p>next chapter will likely focus on the rescue group</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cooper groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He doesn’t remember falling asleep. The last thing he remembered was running away from those aggressive trolls with…</p><p>“BRANCH!” Cooper screamed leaping to his feet,</p><p>This proved to be a mistake as a wave of dizziness came over him and his legs wobbled till they gave out. He fell down with an ‘oof’ and couldn’t bring himself to get back up. Cooper groaned as his vision swam and his stomach twisted from nausea.</p><p>“Geeze… give me a heart attack why doncha?”</p><p>A male voice reached Cooper’s ears, it sounded young. Very young. Moving his head around in the direction of the voice, his vision blurred again in an array of colors. One of the blurs, being mostly pink in nature moved a bit.</p><p>“Hey take it easy, you passed out pretty hard last night. Let me go get the Doc.”</p><p>The blur moved away, and Cooper could hear the footsteps patter off into the distance. As he lay there with a pounding headache, his vision began to clear a bit. The sound of returning footsteps, two pairs this time, grabbed his attention. A troll stopped in front of him and kneeled down. A hand gently lifted Cooper by his chin, and a light was shone in his eyes.</p><p>“Hmm, no concussion. You just seem to be exhausted, and I suppose you’re hungry too.”</p><p>Cooper’s vision finally cleared enough to see the troll in front of him. The troll was a deep purple color with a darker purple for his hair. He was decent sized, Cooper guessed he’d be nearly as tall as he was. He had thin facial hair, black in color, giving him somewhat of a beard. His teeth were a bit sharper than a pop trolls, but still rounded, and nothing compared to those alternative trolls from before. Glancing at the hand that wasn;t holding his chin, he saw small, blunt claws on it, and webbing between his fingers. The troll also had yellow eyes.</p><p>“Timble, would you mind fetching some of that soup? It might help our guest here.”</p><p>Timble was clearly the troll that had first greeted Cooper when he had awoke. He was a small troll, though still bigger than Smidge, and clearly very young. Cooper would guess between ten and twelve years of age. He was a dusty, pastel pink, with pastel brown hair. He had light blue eyes, and the most unique feature, wings. They reminded him of dragonfly wings a bit, but more colorful and detailed like a butterfly’s wing. His wings were also bigger than a classical troll’s wings, so that ruled him being related to them out. The troll nodded to the one in front of him, and gave Cooper a small smile, showing a pair of buck teeth. He then pattered off to where Cooper assumed the kitchen was.</p><p>“I am Duke, resident doctor around here. Sorry for the less than pleasant accommodations but this is the best we can do.” <br/>As the doctor set his head down gently, Cooper noticed his thick accent, one that he’s never heard before.</p><p>“Here.” a younger voice spoke, and Thimble set a bowl in front of him.</p><p>The bowl had some kind of creamy soup in it, and smelled wonderful. Cooper’s stomach growled in response, and he blushed a bit.</p><p>“Eat up, you’ve been out for a whole day. You really need to get your strength back up.”</p><p>Cooper reached for the spoon in the bowl, and scooped some soup up. He shakily brought the soup to his lips, and soon began to devour the meal with gusto. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. Quickly he finished the soup, and felt much fuller than before. Duke picked the bowl up and set it on a nearby table. Cooper found himself drifting off again. His head bobbing more and more no matter how hard he fought it.</p><p>“Rest a little more, we’ll talk later.”</p><p>Cooper’s head finally fell with a soft ‘paff’ into the makeshift nest he was lying in. It would be hours before he woke again, as he found out. Cooper blinked the sleep out of his eyes and yawned, wobbly standing up and stretching. He then sat back down and glanced around the area he was in. The room he was in was a bit small, but quaint. Not far off from him was the dying embers of a fireplace. The room itself seemed to be makeshift, like it was built in a hurry rather than as a home. The floor was made out of wood, though not with any mastery. It was just a basic floor to, Cooper guessed, block out the cold stone blow. The stone that made up the walls of the room. Based on that and the chill that went through the room led Cooper to believe this was some kind of cave. It was clear it had been made into a base of some sort, and a temporary one at that. It made him wonder if it was a hidden one.</p><p>“Ah, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”</p><p>Cooper turned to the heavy accented voice to see the same doctor from before. “I’m sure you’re feeling much better now, do you need any pain killers?”</p><p>Cooper paused for a moment, and then shook his head,no longer feeling the pounding from before. “Where am I?”</p><p>“In our little hideaway. Those trolls you were running from have no idea where this is.”</p><p>“Hmm, that’s good I guess- wait BRANCH!”</p><p>Duke startled a bit at the sudden loudness of his voice before speaking again. “Hmm you shouted his name before, who is he?”</p><p>“He- look where is he?!”</p><p>“We only found you, we had to get you out of there so we didn’t have time to see what those other two alternative trolls ran after.”</p><p>“So he’s been recaptured?!”</p><p>“Most likely, I’m afraid.”</p><p>“Then I can’t just stay here! I-I have to help him, who knows what they’ll do to him, I mean I think he broke the king’s nose and-” Cooper had forced himself to his feet again, only for d\Duke to block his way.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa whoa. Slow your roll there. You can’t just run out there to save him. You’re one troll against a whole village. Or at least, the entire guard.”</p><p>“That troll is no king.”</p><p>Cooper turned to the new voice, a young sounding female voice. And he immediately backpedaled. Not but a few feet away from him was an alternative troll. She had yellow orangish fur, with spots so pale yellow they were practically white. Her hair was the same color as her spots, and fashioned into three ponytails, and two side braids. Her tail swished irritably and her ears were pointed down. She wore a red, sleeveless top and black tights. The most noticeable thing about her were her bright pink eyes, with a white star pattern in the middle.</p><p>The troll held up her hands, paws? and spoke. “Chill. I ‘aint with the trolls that attacked you. As I said before that troll is no king. He’s a damn power hungry coward parading around as one.”</p><p>The troll smirked. “You said you think your friend broke his nose?”</p><p>Cooper nodded and she huffed out a laugh. “Ha. I like him already then.”</p><p>She glanced back over at Cooper and seemed to come to an epiphany. “Oh right. Sorry. I’m Mayday. And you are?”</p><p>“C-Cooper.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, I’ve never met any troll from the other side before.”</p><p>“Yeah, I wish I could say the same.”</p><p>Mayday winced at that. “Yeah, sorry your first impression had to be so shitty.”</p><p>“Anyway” Duke brought his attention back to him “You’ve been out for a day. I’m assuming you recently recovered from some head trauma, as when we took you away from the trolls chasing you, you passed out after you bumped your head again. Sorry about that.”</p><p>“Eh, yeah a concussion.”</p><p>“I can only assume it was the alternative trolls that gave you that. Sorry man, they hit hard when they’ve got a mission.” Mayday shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>Cooper eyed her wearily, not getting out of his defensive stance. ‘Seriously why is she here? I thought the alternative trolls were the bad guys?’</p><p>She seemed to notice the way Cooper was looking at her. “Relax, I ‘aint with the ones that attacked you. Most alternative trolls aren;t believe it or not. But they’re trapped in our home and can’t leave.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“That so-called king is forcing everyone to stay in the village. He’s keeping them there and forcing them to obey him.”</p><p>“But, why?”</p><p>“He likes power. And to him having everyone giving their ‘loyalty’ gives him more power, even if he has to make them give it to him.” Mayday sneered out.</p><p>“He also has some rather…” Duke hesitated, thinking “perverse ideals and beliefs, for lack of better words.”</p><p>At Cooper’s confused head tilt, Duke grimaced and shook his head. “Doesn’t really matter right now, what matters is that you, a funk troll, are here.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Cooper was even more confused now. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well it certainly confirms the rumors we’ve overheard from spying on the guards that the bramble wall is gone.”</p><p>“Bramble wall? You mean the Wall of Thorns?”</p><p>“Hmm is that what you called it? No matter, point is that the magic that held it in place has faded. But why?”</p><p>“It was magic that put it there?”</p><p>Mayday spoke again. “Yeah. I’m assuming you all already saw that the brambles were impassable? Didn’t you find that weird?”</p><p>“Well, a bit I guess. Just didn’t think the reason would be magic.”</p><p>“But what caused the magic to fade?” that was Timble this time.</p><p>“Ah, that is the question of the hour, isn’t it?” Duke answered with a question.</p><p>“Nothing major has happened over here though.” Timble paused, then muttered. “Well, nothing major that would result in that anyway.”</p><p>“No, it hasn’t” Duke muttered as well.</p><p>Cooper frowned, furrowing his brow as he thought long and hard. ‘What could have caused the magic to just... go away like that? To make the Wall of Thorns just...dissipate?’</p><p>‘I don’t think anything happened on our side that...wait. Could that have-?’</p><p>“What was used to make the Wall of Thorns, what kind of magic I mean?”</p><p>“Hmm? Odd question, but some of the magic from the six strings.” Mayday answered him.</p><p>“Wh-wait really?!”</p><p>“Well,” Duke inputted “more like residual magic. The lyre that the pop ancestor from long ago used to ‘convert’ trolls was stolen from him by the ancestors of our side. More specifically the alternative trolls ancestor. The lyre may not have had the strings anymore, but had enough magic left in it to create that wall, and it couldn’t be removed without the full power of all six strings.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...Is something wrong?”</p><p>“I- I think I know what caused the Wall of Thorns to come down.”</p><p>“Really?” Timble asked.</p><p>“Spit it out then.” Mayday demanded.</p><p>“The strings were destroyed.”</p><p>Silence greeted Cooper, just pure, heavy silence. Cooper couldn’t blame them. After all the strings were an important part of troll culture, believed to be the base of it all till he and his family and Poppy and  the other leaders proved they could still make music without them. At least for those who knew of the strings. Cooper frowned remembering hearing about how much Peppy had hidden. While he knew the king was afraid, it wasn’t right to keep his own trolls in the dark like that. Glancing back to the trolls dumbfounded faces in front of him, he realized he hadn’t even told them the full story. Boy was that gonna be fun.</p><p>“WAIT WHAT?!”</p><p>Mayday’s screech startled Cooper and he jolted slightly.</p><p>“H-how? How is that possible?” Duke sputtered.</p><p>“Well, it’s a long story.,.”</p><p>“We’ve got all the time in the world right now. Believe me when I say those trolls out there have no clue where we are.” Thimble told him.</p><p>Cooper exhaled for a count of three before speaking again. He told them about how he had left Pop Village to look for trolls like himself, how none of them knew about other tribes because of King Peppy keeping it from them. They frowned at that and Cooper couldn’t blame him. He himself was irritated to say the least when he found out that King Peppy likely knew, and later when confirming he did, about the other tribes. About him being a funk troll. Cooper pressed on however and talked about how Queen Barb of the rock trolls sought out the strings on her “world tour” and began stealing them.</p><p>He explained how Queen Poppy and Branch, along with what they thought was acountyr troll called Hickory, were brought onto their ship and told the real story of the strings, not what King Peppy had told her.</p><p>“Just a moment, hold on. Your king not only lied to you about being a pop troll, he lied about the Great Divide?!” Mayday spat.</p><p>“Well..yes and no? Maybe? He did lie about me being a pop troll, but I don’t think even he knew about the story of the Great Divide. And when Branch and Worm, he owns a library by the way, read through all of our texts, they couldn’t find anything on it at all.”</p><p>“Hmm. It seems as if it was purposely erased from your books. Though given from what I’ve heard of the old pop king’s nature, I can’t say I’d be surprised if that’s what he did.” Duke muttered.</p><p>Cooper frowned at that, given that none of them really had any history that far in the past that probably wasn’t altered in that former king’s favor. Shaking his head he continued. He told them how Barb attacked the ship and his friends were separated from them, with Poppy being captured soon after. He talked about how during the concert, Barb used the strings to convert all the leaders into rock zombies, how Branch took a hit for Poppy and became one, and how Poppy faked being a zombie so she could get the strings. Before she destroyed them. Cooper explained how he, his brother, and the leaders convinced their trolls they didn’t need the strings anymore for their music, that it came from themselves, their lives, their culture.</p><p>“Barb and the rock trolls are still making up for what they’ve done. Cleaning up and doing repairs. But things are going well, at least until...you know.” Cooper gestured his left hand and shrugged.</p><p>“Damn. So the strings aren’t needed anymore at all? I guess with them really being gone, whatever they solely created would disappear too.” Thimble spoke quietly.</p><p>“But why steal the instrument?” at their looks, Cooper elaborated. “The lyre I mean, was it stolen just to make the wall?”</p><p>Duke shifted. “Ah, no not quite. Our ancestors didn’t even know it could do that. That lyre was cursed... in a way.”</p><p>“Cursed?” Cooper tilted his head.</p><p>“That lyre may not have had all the strings anymore, but it had enough of the magic from them left in it that, along with the pop string, gave it a lot of power.” Duke explained.</p><p>Mayday filled in at Cooper’s obvious confusion. “In other words, while it couldn’t convert anymore, it could still control those it had converted as well as the original pop trolls. Our ancestors stole the lyre so he couldn’t just get away with what he had done. And from what rumors have managed to drift to my ears from the scouts that took you all, it sounds like his own tribe overthrew and exiled him.” A snort. “Serves the bastard right.”</p><p>“....the more I hear about this king the more I hate him.”</p><p>Another snort. “Hah. Good. You probably won’t like the false king we’ve got here either then.”</p><p>“You’ve said that before but do you just not consider him king cause of what he’s done?”</p><p>“No, yes, no? I mean, yeah he’s no king due to his actions but he’s also not king at all.”</p><p>“He’s a usurper.”</p><p>A new voice startled Cooper and he whipped his head around to see another alternative troll in the doorway. This troll was female, and had white and gray fur with a slight icy blue halo around it. She had icy blue spots encircled by dark gray, and her eyes were dark brown with some flecks of yellow in them. She had long, thick hair, white that faded to gray near the ends, the very tips being the same blue on her body. She was taller than Mayday by a bit, and her tail swished irritably behind her. She looked young, perhaps around Mayday’s age. It was ahrd to tell though, given her face made her seem young, but her voice sounded like she was at least in her twenties.</p><p>“So you’re one of the trolls they brought from the other side of the barrier.”</p><p>“Eh, um..ye-yes. I-I’m Cooper.”</p><p>“....you’re a ruler  aren’t you?”</p><p>Cooper gave her a surprised look and she laughed.</p><p>“I guess I’m right huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m, I’m one of the funk princes but how-”</p><p>“Ruler instinct I guess? I don’t know, you just seemed like one?”</p><p>“Oh...wait ruler instinct?”</p><p>“My name is Moonala. And I am the rightful Queen of the alternative trolls.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So with mayday imagine her spots like leopards, but shes smaller and more lither like a cheetah</p><p>Moonala is snow leopard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>